


【ABO】限定标记

by Sofia_xxx



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_xxx/pseuds/Sofia_xxx
Summary: *Alpha X Beta*未提及都自由心证❤️*注意避雷*伪现背
Relationships: all深深 - Relationship, 浩翰深海, 深明大义, 羿往情深
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

“…？”

姚明明上车的步伐一顿，他闻到一股淡淡的木调香从后座传来。

神似考拉的男孩蜷缩在保姆车的后座闭目养神，眼下隐约露出些淡淡乌青。彼时他们成团也不过一个月，练习室，别墅，通告三边来回辗转让刚步入大众视野的小动物疲惫且兴奋，昨晚又是一个通宵被拉起来赶场，来不及吹干的额发带着湿气搭在眼侧，可怜兮兮的模样总让人对他的第二性别产生怀疑。

李振宁是个beta。

没有omega烦人的发情期，也闻不到alpha狂轰乱炸的信息素，货真价实的beta。

姚明明自诩对气味格外敏感，他能感受到这股香味并非小动物常用的Noir de Noir，是何昶希的玫瑰木香。

Beta没有信息素这一说法，但也并不代表不会沾染上。他对李振宁的身上带着不同队友的气味见怪不怪，毕竟在血气方刚的年轻alpha群体内稍稍激动就会克制不住的溢出信息素，这不会对他产生困扰，就算沾上也只是暂时的。

信息素不动声色的指向身后的人，淡淡的玫瑰木香逐渐被香根草覆盖让猫咪满意的勾唇。当事人毫不知情，只是皱着眉头发出软软的呓语。

跟上来的嘉羿被同类的气味冲得皱眉，对姚明明的举动表示费解，没打算发表过多意见，反正抵达时也差不多散了。

后视镜里瞧见沉睡的小动物，嘉羿试图在他身上找到值得注意的点。安静的眉眼勾勒出漂亮的轮廓，谁能想到UNINE的第二名竟然是个beta，不是被人瞩目的omega也不是与生俱来站在高处的alpha，仅仅只是个普通到不能再普通的中层阶级。

并非将这个群体一概而论，事实证明100分努力和1分天赋总能造就奇迹，而李振宁就是活生生的例子。

试完妆的人好奇着将额前的刘海向后捋，姣好的双目被眼影勾勒出慵懒的眼尾，敛去水汽的瞳孔带着面对镜头的冷冽感让嘉羿挑了挑眉。  
他以前只将beta当作omega和alpha的附庸，现在面前的这位倒是不太一样。

有点意思。

某些方面和omega还挺像的。

看着他被李汶翰揽住，龙舌兰的信息素一点点侵蚀掉周身多余的气味，只留下霸道的酒香缠绕，就好像是被打上标记的…

李汶翰的omega。

嘉羿露出一个狭促的笑，他对李振宁的兴趣也仅仅止于对beta的欣赏，无法被标记的身体带给alpha只有无尽的煎熬，他并不打算去尝试。

李振宁感觉埋在颈窝的人磨磨蹭蹭，知道他在做什么，每次见到好友时对方零零碎碎的抱怨中得知自己身上残留的气味经久不散，如果不是alpha信息素强烈的主导意味在他这里毫无作用，恐怕现在已经酿成一支醇香浓郁的龙舌兰酒了。

敢情一个个都把自己当成半永久的香薰容器，李振宁利落的从队长的胳肢窝下钻过，对alpha的幼稚行径发出嘲讽。

相比需要单独空间omega，和alpha相处的beta丝毫不需要避讳，仗着王者开黑的交情打闹起来也不占下风，瞧着比alpha还适应。  
客厅里横冲直撞的信息素让alpha们彼此的征服欲蹭蹭上涨，李振宁在这场无声的战争中吃瓜看戏，甚至有点煽风点火的意味，好看的水目里掺着戏谑在姚明明眼里仿佛带着勾子，二话不说扑上去把人按倒。

“李振宁。”姚明明精亮的猫眼死死盯着他，掐着腰拖到身下，“你害得我差点发情了，要怎么负责。”

“哦嚯。”第一次被alpha碰瓷的考拉简直不想拆穿他，裹在宽大的睡衣里伸了个懒腰毫无灵魂的回应，“那我勉为其难的帮你咬一口，两清啦。”

“得了吧你！”撩人不成被厚脸皮的beta噎得够呛，看着小动物在怀里舒适的伸展露出柔软的肚腹，姚明明神情酸涩，捉着他的腿威胁性质的分开就往腰上盘，“我咬你还差不多。”

男生之间的情谊就是互相扯皮和欣赏，不穿衣服躺一起都能插科打诨什么都干得出来。调皮的beta在alpha里意外的受欢迎，队友纷纷凑过来逗他，“深深，你现在身上都是明明的味道哦！”

香根草的信息素形成一个小小的屏障，猫咪将考拉拢在怀里发出护食的呲牙，惹的其他alpha蠢蠢欲动。迟钝的beta看不见他们眼底的暗潮涌动，眯着眼睛假装能感知似的嗅嗅，“那挺好的，跟你们一起我都不需要再买香水了…”

话音未落他突然愣住，胯下传来的热意隔着薄薄的布料烫得李振宁头皮发麻。身上alpha的眼神像只即将狩猎的野兽，惊恐意识到自己的满嘴胡诌可能撩拨到了些什么。

“呃…”安抚性质的蹭了蹭猫咪的腰，和好友打嘴炮玩到擦枪走火的事实过于尴尬了，考拉瑟缩着安静如鸡。

门铃适时的响起，快递大叔送来的几箱零食让凑热闹的队友一拥而上，完美规避了即将迎来的尴尬局面。他迅速张开腿，曲起的跟腱轻敲姚明明的背意示他起身。身上的人怔愣片刻，随后附在他颈侧委委屈屈的咬耳朵，“都这样了，怎么办嘛。”下身恶劣地顶着磨蹭，俨然一副不负责不起来的模样。

姚明明是真的委屈，本来只打算讨点好处就放过这只考拉。小动物支吾着把自己打开的模样让他头脑发热，身体的诚实反应造成眼下的局面的确不是他一个人能解决得了的。

“哎呀你…”推推搡搡滚做一团。

站在二楼的人冷眼看着客厅发生的一切，alpha和beta凑在一起耳鬓厮磨的样子让他没由来的心烦。李汶翰定了定神，收敛好空气里纷乱的信息素抽身离去。

————————————  
昏暗浴室传出的喘息带着气音，和纠缠不停的水声撞击声混合。压抑的呻吟也逐渐变得沙哑，发出断断续续的求饶。

圆润的脚趾环在劲瘦的腰间紧紧向内扣着，以此减轻身体上奇怪的酥麻感。beta被迫并拢双腿，alpha的性器抵在腿跟处肆意摩擦，他撇开头颦着眉低喘，奶声奶气的带着委屈发出示弱的呜咽。

感觉按在下唇的拇指缓缓挤进唇缝，李振宁咬牙切齿的叼住，随即被alpha的舌头顶进口腔，碾咬着柔软的嘴唇。

他信了姚明明的鬼话，猫咪信誓旦旦的承诺绝对不会折腾他，现在倒好，腿根被磨得生疼，alpha手臂环住腰将他彻底控制在怀里，自下而上的大力顶弄让他生出随时要被贯穿的压迫感。

掌心顺着膝盖窝向上揉捏，意示身下的人夹紧。腿根处滑腻的肉感让alpha爱不释手。李振宁的腿型有一点点内八，平日里总是不自觉踩出的猫步瞧着可爱的紧，然而腿缝间的圆润弧度让他难以完全合拢，只能攀住姚明明的肩膀使力才能堪堪减缓下身猛烈的攻势。

姚明明摁着他的膝盖挺动，看到体液顺着腿缝缓缓下流按捺住破开湿热内里的想法狠狠磨过柔软的大腿内侧，果不其然换来一声惊吓的哽咽。

他知道beta的身体对于接受alpha的恐惧，单纯的小动物开始还会配合的抬头迎接香根草味的吻，坐在洗手台上懵懂的看自己，随后被抵在腿间的器物吓得炸毛，整个考拉都在拒绝。

“不行不行不行！我会死的，我是个beta啊！不是omega姚明明你清醒一点！”

下意识的推拒换来alpha的不满，意识到猎物想要逃跑，姚明明捏着他的挣动的腿用力打开，红着眼睛发出警告，“别乱动，我不进去。”

……………  
………  
……

结束时没忍住低头咬上小巧的喉结，小动物在怀里挣扎了一下就被按住，发出一丝呜咽，任由他翻来覆去的舔咬。

年轻alpha旺盛的精力饶是身体素质良好的beta也招架不住，线条流畅的小腿现在只能无力的在男人臂弯里垂着，用力过度的轻微抽搐，被猫咪意犹未尽的支起，沿着内侧落下细细密密的吻。

“不来了…腿疼…”考拉哼哼唧唧的捂住猫嘴，“我要抽筋了。”

姚明明被他认真的语气可爱到了。

“你们alpha都这么凶残的吗。”瘫在怀里的人感受到棉质湿巾轻柔细致的擦拭，难得享受到好友的照抚让李振宁忍不住好奇发问，“没有信息素也会这样？”

怀里的人腿缝处磨的发红，斑驳的狼籍看着气血上涌，姚明明知道这个beta肯定又要换着法子嘲笑alpha骨子里的冲动欲，索性覆着腿间的软肉摸索上去握住。

“！！”考拉按住他的手很警惕，“你做什么…”

“你们beta都不需要疏解的吗？”猫咪无辜的看他，动作依旧没有停下，“礼尚往来。”

李振宁难耐的喘了一下，眼看好不容易收拾完的局面又要被打破，赶紧扒开乱动的手拒绝，“快住手…！我们才没有你们需求那么旺盛…别用alpha的思维来看待beta。”

姚明明兀地被推开也没有皱眉，只是凑近认真的看了他一会儿，感受到彼此交织的气息缓缓开口。

“振宁，你好像并不喜欢alpha。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO不冷的冷知识：Omega和Beta均有生育功能。  
*私设：信息素可短暂停留。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha X Beta  
*未提及都自由心证❤️  
*注意避雷  
*伪现背

那天倒也没有不欢而散，只是被避开视线的那一刻起，姚明明就知道自己说中了。

了解一个人很简单，理解一个人却需要很长时间，他承认自己的共情能力并没有达到天赋异禀的程度，alpha无论是基因、体能还是领导能力都远超于beta，但依然为自己迟迟而来的挫败感到失落。

他还是不了解李振宁。

李振宁的共情却很强，他虽然无法感知信息素，却能清楚感受到这段时间队长压抑的情绪在不断放大。看着李汶翰朝镜头露出标准的笑，语气认真又官方，身后藏匿的五指焦灼紧握，就知道这是在不断忍耐的结果。

首张EP后的每个发布会都格外重要，场内场外挤满了前来支持的粉丝，其中不乏一些欢呼的小omega。在嘈杂拥挤的人群里即使事先再细致的防治准备也会因为情绪的激烈化不经意间散发出若有似无的信息素，让台上易感期的alpha异常焦躁。

看不见的角落里小动物的手轻轻覆在李汶翰攥紧的拳头上，转头对上诧异的目光后安抚似的拢了拢掌心。

团里几个alpha察觉到队长的不适，积极的帮忙接话，连rapper担当的杨杨和宥维也争着领取清唱要求的游戏任务，把主持人急得头秃，不得不爬上来圆场。

“九个人一起唱吧。”李汶翰朝台下礼貌的点点头。

/从未遗忘  
/牵手那夜的星辉

难得的一首可以与粉丝共鸣的歌，却让他想起出道夜晚那双含泪带笑的星眸，和紧紧相握的双手。  
察觉到灼热的视线看向自己，李振宁一怔，没忍住捂着脸笑场了。

“我刚刚发现振宁没有唱哦！”主持人笑着打趣。

“因为他…一直看我！”困扰似的皱皱眉，指着李汶翰抱怨，在旁人眼里充满了娇嗔的意味。

“他害羞了！”管栎笑着帮他回答，台下的粉丝被可爱到尖叫。alpha好整以暇的看他带热气氛，想凑过去逗逗聪明的小家伙，却在嗅到beta身上除了龙舌兰还掺杂着其他气息时眼底露出了些许难以捉摸的阴郁。

……………  
………  
……

“嘶——”李振宁坐在休息间呲牙咧嘴，感觉大腿内侧的小块皮肤蹭得发热，心里暗骂姚明明不知轻重。那晚折腾到最后只感觉腿根处疲惫到麻木，随后就是轻微的灼烧感，虽然不碍事但是和纤维布料的摩擦依旧有些不适应。

“深深不舒服吗？”浓密蓬松的棕发下是标志性的狗狗眼，额前挑染了几缕好看的紫色，蹲在自己面前像只讨人喜欢的大型犬，目光充满了关切。

是嘉羿。

坐在椅子的人上支吾着，双腿尴尬的合拢又打开，嘉羿有些疑惑但还是颇有兴致的打量他。

小动物今晚的造型又甜又软，白色衬衣上点缀着几片蓬松的羽毛，长长的后衣摆像两只小翅膀垂在身侧，低眉顺目的样子看起来像个柔软无害的omega。

嘉羿突然有点可惜，并且在他的身上闻到了几乎快消散的龙舌兰香，显然离散场已经过去有一段时间，残留在beta身上气味昭示着先前的alpha极近霸道的占有意味。

尽管当事人根本感受不到。

“汶翰被staff叫走啦。”嘉羿咧开嘴露出一个灿烂的笑，“他让我转告你，结束后想和你聊聊。”

————————————  
回到别墅后几近深夜，接踵而至的通告和逐渐排满的行程表对于慢慢步入正轨的团体而言再正常不过。成员们很乐观，三两成群追着吵闹，眼中更多的都是兴奋和期待。

“杨杨，一会儿深深过来，要是我俩聊得久了你就去他那屋睡。”

胡春杨看到大哥略显疲惫的捏着眉心，体贴的给他倒了杯水，点点头出去了。

杯子是粉丝送的，透明壳里有个憨憨的柴犬脑袋。李振宁也有份，自己还打趣过说他得往杯子里倒芝麻糊才能获得一个灰灰的考拉脑袋。

李汶翰眼神直直的盯着玻璃杯里晃荡的涟漪，发觉自己比想象中的更在意这个人。

大厂的小透明时期李振宁身边环绕的都是清一色的beta和同公司寥寥几个alpha，跻身中位圈后也没有改变，零零碎碎还没有被淘汰的beta依旧是他日常喜欢交往的群体。  
总之对alpha的趋之若鹜并没有在他的身上得到很好的体现，不冷不淡的态度仿佛与上位圈有壁。

之前就略有耳闻，这个后退出来的练习生平日里看着老实巴交，凶起来能把施展都怼到闭嘴。有次路过围观的时候师铭泽和姚明明刚将他安抚好，小家伙面色不善的坐在桌子上吃雪糕，舌尖泛出浅浅的红一点点将巧克力舔掉的模样看得alpha喉咙一紧，身旁的大喇叭没完没了的唠叨，被围在中间的人让李汶翰觉得很稀奇。

他了解师铭泽，慕强的alpha一向与强者为伍，比如姚明明，不曾想还有更早的李振宁。虽然有意去接触但是重塑时期他们才真正意义上有了交集，beta的身体素质比起omega绰绰有余，但是面对近一半的alpha依然不够看，小动物一声不吭接过共享成员的D part让李汶翰沉默了。

不自量力。

或许是alpha天生的自负，看到体力不支的beta终于因为低血糖被击溃他的脑海里居然荣升起异样的快感，还有一点侥幸。可能他就是想让李振宁明白A与B之间的隔着数千年人类进化史的差异不可能被随意改变，甚至恶劣的将这归结于是对早期不合群beta的一点点惩罚。

通红的眼角着实委屈，泫然欲泣的模样让当初蠢蠢欲动的星火再次燃起。何昶希的主动关照让他不满，身体先一步将人圈进自己的领地，顺着后背轻声细语的安慰。

小家伙软软的靠着他，不受控制的生理泪顺着面颊滑落，李汶翰死死盯着那一点光洁的后颈，没有抑制贴，没有omega对于alpha信息素致命的吸引力，却让身体里的暴虐因子悄然苏醒，【想要标记】他被自己一闪而过的念头震撼，理智让他意识到这一切必须重回正轨。

“还行吗李振宁？”暗暗地铺下台阶，只要他稍稍示弱，就能回到本该呆在的位置，alpha的兴趣将毫无保留的收回，再也不会多分一毫。

不想听到不一样的回应，却又抱有一丝荒诞的期待。

“……”李振宁哭的有点懵，小小声打了个嗝点点头，慢慢踱回自己的位置。

这可真是，太有意思了。

小动物眼里那道执拗的光让他想起曾经的自己，他承认这个不起眼beta引起他的注意了。

“大哥？”李振宁好奇的探头打断他的沉思，接收到对方目光后轻悄悄的推门而入。

从进门伊始身上的气味就被龙舌兰替代，李汶翰如释重负，看着小beta踟蹰片刻后靠着自己坐下，发尾氤氲着水汽和洗发香波的清甜，撑在床沿的手无意识蹭着被单，眼睛里带着探究的询问。

没等李振宁发话，alpha埋首进他温暖的颈窝，喟叹似地开口，“深深身上都是我的味道…”

beta优秀的应变能力此时有些卡壳，他不太清楚这是什么感受但是潜意识觉得气氛过于暧昧了。

“闻到自己的信息素…会很开心吗？”脖颈处传来的温热触感让考拉不知所措，捏着床单的手指不自觉松开收拢。

感觉到他的僵硬李汶翰意识到有些过了，直起身耐心解答，“嗯，信息素对alpha来说算是Anesidora的存在吧，特殊的也是罪恶的。”

“……”

“深深不喜欢这样吗。”李振宁的沉默让李汶翰察觉出一丝抗拒，隐隐有些奇怪。

“不…”小动物神色复杂，在犹豫是否回答他，“相比Anesidora，我认为更像是Ares。”

“即使有神的眷顾，再优越的基因被信息素控制后都与兽类无异的感觉。”

“……”李汶翰目光沉沉看向他，“你的意思是alpha的出现并不是人类史的变革，而是倒退吗？”

察觉到气氛的急转直下，李振宁抿了抿嘴，不赞同也不反驳。

“作为一个beta…信息素在我眼里只是AO之间较量的筹码，除此之外对于这个基因体来说并没有太多的附加条件，相反在特定情况还可能承受反噬的风险。”

“我承认alpha的能力高于大多数beta，汶翰。”李振宁试图说服他，“但是这并不意味着其他人都愿意为alpha臣服。”

“而我也不会做alpha的附属品。”他淡淡地说。

附属品，放在人身上就是一个近乎暧昧的词，李汶翰的目光里带着阴鸷和不悦，李振宁近乎裁决的发言触碰到了他的禁区。

beta这个族群作为金字塔的工蜂，没有易感期且不易受孕的体质相较于脆弱的omega更加适合享受性爱，显然面前的人并不清楚自己的处境。

A只会与O彼此结合的陈旧观念早在性别平权之后就被打破，A与B，B与O的例子数不胜数。事实上李汶翰对于易碎的omega并没有多少兴趣，他的关注点只在他的男孩身上，这个看起来和娇弱丝毫没有关联的beta让他着迷。

于李振宁而言，他也曾经憧憬过成为alpha，站在金字塔的顶端做一个天生的领导者能满足每一个beta不承企及的幻想。  
然而他并不后悔，他所经历的恶意和质疑、被期待的成长和鼓励，一路走来都是只是因为作为beta的自己而已。

因为信息素而丧失理智的alpha总能让他想到基因深处仍藏有的原始兽类的野性，这种不确定性让他对这个群体在情感上莫名抗拒。

易感期的alpha隐藏在血液下的躁动难以捉摸，李振宁撇开视线不想再谈，简单安抚了几句打算离开。

beta眼里的淡漠让李汶翰不甘，他欣赏李振宁做事的冷静和得体，即使作为beta也拥有不输给alpha的能力，但是此时此刻他却如此希望这是个omega。

如果是个omega，或许就能在自己情难自禁的信息素中感受到其中强烈的情感吧。

开启的房门被“砰”的盖上，李振宁看着按在门板上的手有些震惊，李汶翰眼里晦涩和alpha天生的不怒自威让他警惕的后退。

“大哥…？”李振宁暗叫不妙，招惹易感期的alpha等于自讨苦吃，他无意顶撞李汶翰，但是他同样不允许自己逃避这个话题。

上目线迟疑着看向他的队长，试图博得稍许谅解。

然而放低姿态的讨好只会引起alpha更强烈的欲念，被摔在柔软床垫上他第一反应就是逃离这间满是龙舌兰味道的屋子。

“咔哒”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anesidora：安妮斯朵拉，即“献上礼物的她”，同潘多拉。  
*Ares：生而为战的神祗，情妇是象征爱的维纳斯…在2的情感解读里大概是omega的角色。  
*解释一下现阶段2无法接受alpha的原因是因为他不能接受alpha被信息素控制时失控的感觉，只能接受BB恋的好冷静一男的。  
#就是个两性知识小作文#


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha X Beta  
*未提及都自由心证❤️  
*注意避雷  
*伪现背

beta并不像omega那般对性爱无条件服从，李振宁应激的挣动，身体匍匐着向前想要逃离身后的热源，被掐着腰骨一点点钉在床上。

“…唔…疼…”

绝望的感受到体内被逐渐撑满，疼痛让beta颤抖着犹如一只濒死的鹿。他的身体不会主动为性爱做准备，身体跟随着胯间冲撞的力道向前挺动，灌进身体的大量润滑液被顶撞的溢出，在两人交叠着身下的床单濡湿了一大片。

“深深，你现在看起来就像个…”李汶翰盯着那片狼籍似笑非笑，咬着他的耳朵喃喃，“为了我动情的omega。”

beta的身体用来承欢alpha着实困难了些，五脏六腑仿佛被顶穿，连呼吸时身体的起伏似乎都能感受到内部被侵犯的异物感。李振宁无法理解李汶翰为什么偏偏选择自己，一个乖顺体贴的omega比起需要慢热前戏的beta更加适合alpha的欲求，五指瑟缩着摸上小腹，被撑起的弧度惊到哽咽，自暴自弃的埋进柔软的枕芯喘息。

李汶翰知道他难受，在颈窝和肩膀后留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕，按捺住肆虐的冲动抵在深处轻轻碾磨，掌心带着热意缓缓按揉细瘦的腰腹。

李振宁被迫承受着这份体贴，冷感的身体不受控制的迎合，耳边都是黏腻的水声和alpha的低语。身下的丝绸被单滑腻得几乎抓不住，恍惚间被带着翻过身面对面进入。

咬紧的牙关也被捏着松开，李汶翰垂首含住他的唇瓣吸吮，极尽缠绵。

alpha的性爱光是承受就耗尽了beta的所有心力，沉浮中几乎感受不到时间的流逝。处在意识边缘的人猛然间呼吸一滞，骤然撑开的感觉太过明显让李振宁反射性的想要逃脱，剧烈的挣扎让李汶翰猝不及防，食髓知味的alpha不会允许已经雌伏身下的猎物再次逃脱，腿被拉开到极限，令他恐惧的是体内的性器正在慢慢膨胀，直直卡在身体深处。

“不…不行！做不到的…”

被结撑开内射的过程尤为漫长，李振宁发出一丝气音，感觉身体的每个缝隙都被逐一填满，他全身狼狈得一塌糊涂，大腿内侧的肌肉都在痉挛。

beta无法被标记，但是性爱过后体内残留的体液会让他被alpha的气息包裹，几欲昏厥前迷迷糊糊的感觉有人凑到了自己颈侧，“…李汶翰…”

身上的人顺着锁骨细细亲吻，停在后颈浅浅的凸起，那里是beta发育不完全的腺体，打在皮肤上的灼热气息让他无助颤栗，隐隐生出了被标记的错觉。

李汶翰的确想标记李振宁，即便这是不可能的事实。alpha的占有欲让他控制不住想将这只小动物圈入自己的领地仔细品味，感受到软滑湿热的内里一点点绞紧，视线从鼓涨的腹腔划过啃噬到嫣红的嘴角，alpha眼神黯了黯，俯身再次撬开他的唇瓣。

动作牵引到被迫弓起的脊椎让体内的饱涨感更加难耐，察觉到意图的beta强撑着拒绝，“…哥哥…我真的受不了了…”

他知道这是alpha还未尽兴的暗示，但是他已经没有多余的体力去接受了，昏昏沉沉的被搂在怀里亲吻，意识开始模糊。

————————————  
小动物睡得并不安稳，梦境深处看到自己脆弱的脖颈在啮齿类猛兽的尖锐獠牙下咬了个对穿，被溢满视野的淋漓鲜血惊醒。

“…哈…”厚重的窗帘死死遮住月光，周身弥漫着墨一样化不开的黑，房间里静悄悄的。

“怎么醒了。”有人撑起身低头看他，光裸的躯体贴合在一起却丝毫感受不到热意。

黑漆漆的一片看不清表情，等待视网膜逐渐适应后惊恐的发现alpha凑近的双瞳里只剩下空洞，锁骨与下颚连接处湿热难耐，他颤巍着抹上咽喉，所到之处是一片猩红和黏腻。

！！！

李振宁猛地睁开眼，挣扎着就要起身发觉被人牢牢锁在怀中，beta的后背紧紧贴在alpha的胸口，身体仿佛灾后重建般崩溃的酸软。

窗帘的缝隙间透过一丝微光，隐约听见鸟类叽叽喳喳的晨鸣。

接二连三的噩梦让李振宁疲惫不堪，剧烈的心跳慢慢平息后浑身都覆着一层薄汗，黏腻的触感零零碎碎拼凑成不完整的梦，不断提醒他内心深处的恐惧。

身后的alpha早在他无意识挣动时就醒了，怀里的人气息紊乱，脱力地躺在臂弯小口喘息，一小段后颈毫无防备地露出让alpha的眼神变得柔软。搭在腰间的手恰到好处的在尾骨处揉捏，感受紧绷的身体逐渐放松后揽着他面向自己，“做噩梦了？”

晨间温热的身体给予的安抚非常有效，一开口是自己都没有察觉的沙哑。

“…梦见大哥…”意料之外的回答让李汶翰有些诧异，略带惊喜想俯身亲他，李振宁撇开脑袋不想回应，“把我的脖子咬断了。”

“……”

alpha顿了顿，他的小beta好像被自己整自闭了。

怀抱里的小动物垂着眼不愿看他，抿紧红肿的下唇昭告对昨夜冲动行径的指责和不满，但又无可奈何。

终究是失控了，李汶翰微不可闻的叹了口气。可能是alpha非黑即白的情感本身就带着难以捉摸的躁动，但他也的的确确对一个毫无感知的beta产生了难以自拔的情愫，也并不打算放手。

“我知道你抗拒alpha的原因…”李汶翰抵上他的额角，感受到beta身体里充盈的龙舌兰气息，“但我不希望被你打上同样的标签。”

“尝试着去了解我好吗，深深？”

————————————  
“咚。”

嘉羿捏扁手里的易拉罐三分入筐，视线却没有从面前律动的人身上移开。

beta里少见的天赋型选手，流畅有力的舞步伴随着重鼓和电音带来的视觉震撼背后是数日高强度封闭训练给予的成果。

有的人天生就该活在舞台上，嘉羿曾经听过这个评价，算是对一个几月前0基础的空白选手来说极高的赞誉。虽然在alpha和omega占据主导的娱乐圈这种人遍地都是，但是前提得是个beta。

他所知晓能在圈子里拥有姓名的beta无一不是沉迷幕后的创作和工作，其中不乏一些惊才绝艳的天纵之子，这种挣扎着站在聚光灯前的例子虽然也有，但是少见。

几滴汗珠顺着颈侧蜿蜒至颈窝，李振宁喘着气站定，在三面环绕的落地镜中捕捉到alpha来不及收回的目光。

嘉羿这个人，平日里笑起来像个没心没肺的小熊软糖，仗着颜好人帅硬是造出了快一个G的表情包，群里battle的时候漫天漫地的都是他的jpg和gif，本以为要将阳光大男孩的人设一条路走到底结果到了舞台上秒变高冷禁欲男，反差程度让清纯钓系都叹为观止。李振宁抹着额前的汗回望过去，对方的眼神里是掩饰不住的审视，赤裸裸打量着自己。

或许是被当事人突然察觉心有不甘，alpha呶了呶嘴露出一个无辜又嗔怪的表情，好像一只被揪住耳朵的大毛熊。

懒得追究各中原因，这位到底在专业上是自己的前辈，切磋指教一下未必不可。李振宁略带羞赧的甩甩头，上目线直勾勾的瞧他，发出了邀请，“来一个？”

第一场fan meeting在即，新歌好几首，还要重新排位分part，其中团队互动是必不可少的。嘉羿目光舔过他圆润的喉结，稳打稳扎的beta在练舞室总是以舒适至上，熟悉的运动裤板鞋和宽T，发型都没抓，蓬松松的垂在额前让年长的哥哥看起来着实像个没长开的高中生，偏偏一双眼睛又亮又圆，揣着期待望向自己。

仿佛一小窜电流轻微划过脊背，高大的alpha丢给他一瓶水，在对方稳稳接住后笑着应允。

“好啊。”

素颜时略显稚嫩的短短脸跟着节奏酝酿，再抬头时眼里的冷与欲让嘉羿吹个口哨，小小惊艳了一把。聪明的beta知道自己的优势在哪里，基础不够情绪来凑，又狠又飒的台风瞬间激起了alpha的胜负欲。

练舞室的队友纷纷被动静吸引，兴致盎然看得起劲。连还未分化的胡春杨都颇为好奇的见证这场AB间的较量，微微有些出神，他羡慕alpha的胜券在握又佩服beta的游刃有余，大哥总是安慰自己不必太过在意分化的结果，无论是哪种性别都没有被埋没的理由。

“看看李振宁，他可是个beta。”李汶翰说这句话的时候带着掩饰不住的笑意，更多的是认可。

小忙内回忆着大哥眼神中盛满的缱绻温柔，犹疑的看向中央略显矮小的身影，落地镜前的人如同罪恶的Chelsea，将他的目光紧紧锁定。

Ending时李振宁的食指轻轻点在嘉羿胸口，含情的水目冲他眨了眨，大方承认技不如人。尽力过后酣畅淋漓的快感让小动物肾上腺激素狂增，心脏咚咚跳个不停。

嘉羿低头盯着他，意料之内的结果并没有打击李振宁的热情，两片嫣红的薄唇一张一合，若隐若现的舌尖让alpha萌生出了些情色旖旎的想法，视线直白而坦诚，沿着唇缝缓缓下移在滑至颈后时逐渐清醒。

那一小块皮肤明晃晃的暴露在视线里，不断提醒他这是无法被打上标记的领地。

体内放佛有一根紧绷的弦，被无端拨得轻颤，琥珀木的信息素辗转缠绵着，在裹上猎物的指尖前堪堪停住。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chelsea：诱惑angle，赋予狂暴罪恶的人力量的魔鬼。  
*关于信息素：11龙舌兰 33香根草 55琥珀木。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha X Beta  
*未提及都自由心证❤️  
*注意避雷  
*伪现背

特地为fan meeting漂染的橘色头发活泼又俏皮，除了不化妆时有点显黑倒也没什么太大毛病。李振宁往脸上胡乱拍打粉底，手法奇特到旁人都忍不住皱眉。

“振宁你在扑面粉吗…”姚明明表情很微妙，犹豫着要不要告诉他，“都灰了，我帮你吧。”

挚友的脸上写满了担忧，语气中的诚恳让李振宁都忍不住动容，前提是忽略那双快要摸进后腰的手。  
自从半月前差点进行负距离的亲密接触，姚明明就开始变本加厉的撩拨他，黏黏糊糊到被队友打趣AB恋实锤，以他们的熟稔程度倒是不介意被调侃，只是惹得李汶翰频频黑脸他有些遭不住。

帮我什么，帮换衣服吗，考拉面无表情把人推出房间。

嘉羿举着gopro进来的时候也迟疑了几秒，沉思片刻忍不住发问，“深深，你在做什么…”

面前的人指尖一顿似乎在忍耐，收进裤腰的下摆不知道被谁扯出一个边边非常滑稽。

“不抹一点就太黑啦，你们都不要管我…”考拉生无可恋的嘴硬让小熊软糖“噗嗤”笑出声。

初次登上属于自己的舞台时，说不激动是不可能的。几首歌下来场内应援热情得让他们瞠目结舌，嘉羿眼神瞟向前方显眼的橘色脑袋，柔顺的发丝一动一动跟着节奏跳跃。

人气颇高的the last day高潮部分穿插了一段将近8秒的自由solo，他看到李振宁卡着节拍整理领口，按排练顺序接下来就该和他撞肩了。

配合发色的眼妆带着媚，享受着舞台的人此刻眼神中浸染着性感与慵懒，嘉羿见他一步步踱过来。心里痒痒的有种被小针戳刺的酥麻感，下意识就想逗逗这只小橘猫，在即将靠近时虚虚扣住他的肩膀，带了些力道推开。

也许会带着诧异，或者得到一个懵懂的眼神。

后退几步的小动物挑了挑眉，好看的薄唇咧出一个浅浅弧度暗示对年下弟弟无聊挑衅的不屑，紧接着撞上了他的胸口。

彼此结实饱满的胸肌隔着两层布料感受到的力度很微妙，嘉羿没想到被反将一军，对方眼中盛满笑意的勾唇，朝他飞了一个wink后迅速跟着音乐切换成带欲的神情。

“啧。”alpha撇撇嘴，面上有点烧。

演唱会的圆满完成让赞助商乐得开心，留着一群人拍照合影，结束时场馆都接近半封闭状态，只有零零星星几个工作人员在做收尾。黑暗的角落里一个小小的身影跌跌撞撞跑进工作区，他的抑制剂几近失效，呆在场外无疑是自寻死路。

有私人行程的几个小朋友雀跃着提前离开，剩下哥哥line依次向staff道谢后打算返回酒店，嘉羿的主动留下让李振宁有些意外，按道理快乐的小熊软糖现在应该和其他人在夜游江景才对。

嘉羿也不知道自己图什么，李振宁表示不舒服想休息，自己迷迷糊糊就拒绝了邀约陪他回去，看着剩下的人还在确认后续活动流程，他们打了声招呼准备离开。

闭馆后的走廊安静又空旷，小助理跟在他俩身后叨叨交代行程事宜，考拉毫无灵魂的点头让小熊软糖忍俊不禁，正想逗弄几句兀地皱眉。空气中弥漫着一丝躁动，他看到几米开外有个人蹲在地上，面色潮红，很快甜腻的气味顺着走廊席卷而来。

是个发情的omega。

所有人都有些慌，除了李振宁。他不是第一次遭遇这种场面，看到身边的alpha警戒着后退就知道大事不妙，当即挡在嘉羿面前催促小助理去寻求帮助，一边将人推进最近的休息室。

即便无法感受到空气中的汹涌热潮他也知道放任不管的后果有多严重，工作区的休息室不能从外面上锁，李振宁暗骂一声，随后将门把手死死卡住。

不远处omega的痛苦呓语听得他头皮发麻，避无可避的身后仅仅隔着一道门板就是alpha越发粗重的喘息声，仿佛就在耳边。

嘉羿的额头抵着门，顺着缝隙涌入的信息素让他口干舌燥，声音逐渐带上一丝沙哑，“李振宁，让我出去。”

“嘉羿，你等一会儿，马上就好了。”门外的beta强撑着冷静安抚，但对于他来说无疑火上浇油。

omega的信息素对alpha的吸引力是致命的。嘉羿感觉自己的理智正在一点点被蚕食，内心深处的欲望叫嚣着要离开这间屋子去狠狠惩戒那个招惹他的罪魁祸首，眼底残存的清明在不断警醒，他想要的另有其人。

“那你进来陪我…”

alpha被烧红了眼，按着门把的手控制不住的往下压，李振宁双手使力到发颤，眼看休息室大门即将被撬开，他只来得及脱下外套草草盖在蜷缩的omega身上尽可能减少信息素的扩散，就被掐着胳膊扯进了屋内。

摔进去的一霎那他是懵的。踉跄着被拽住发尾向后仰，嘉羿一口咬在他的喉结上，两颗扣子被暴力扯开后咕噜噜的滚在脚边。

小动物短促地叫了一声，脆弱的咽喉被失控的alpha啃噬让他一瞬间恐惧上升到极致。他又想到了那个梦，濒死的猎物和冰冷粘稠的血让人几近崩溃。

门外一阵嘈杂，omega被火速赶来的工作人员带走，察觉的猎物挣扎着就要求救，接二连三的抗拒让alpha心烦意乱，钳住他的下颚用力抵进口腔，怀里的人被吻的快要窒息，浓重的血腥味在唇齿间蔓延。

唇上传来的撕裂感让李振宁疼的皱眉，被粗暴对待的beta突然发难，曲膝用力顶开身上的人就要往外跑，很快以面朝下的姿势扑倒在地上，被刺激发情的alpha力气大的不像话，他反手一个肘击狠狠敲在对方肋骨上，嘉羿闷哼一声并不打算松开，双手掐住他的腰就要往身下带。

门被用力踹开，龙舌兰的气息蹿了进来，和房间里浓郁的琥珀木香激烈对峙。李汶翰将失控的alpha拖着反手制住，胳膊曲起抵上他的咽喉迅速将抑制剂扎入，红着眼等待药物生效。

“…？！”

脱力的beta躺在一片混乱中惊魂未定，随即被人打横抱起。满身的琥珀木气息迅速被冷冽的香根草覆盖，耳边是姚明明安抚的低语，过了许久小动物终于从惊恐中回神，埋进好友怀里发出一丝哽咽。

事发突然主办方也没料到后场突然混入的omega，如果不是及时隔离恐怕今晚的头条即将成为这个新晋男团永久的黑历史，谁也逃脱不了干系。

“听说有个beta马上出来制止了，被引导发情的alpha真的很难控制…”负责人满头大汗的赶来致歉，被信息素冲了一脸。好脾气出名的UNINE队长此时的眼神让他不自觉颤栗，只能支吾着解释，“好在没让那个omega出事…不然麻烦就大了…”

李汶翰此时眼里的阴郁浓成化不开的雾，空气中浮躁的暴虐气息向面前的人隐隐施压，须臾后冷冷开口。

“就因为站出来的是beta，优先保障omega的人身安全就是理所应当的吗？”

————————————  
“哗啦…”

李振宁用力抹了把脸，被嘴角的伤口疼的倒吸气。

他自认为不是个爱记仇的人，但是现在真的好想把小熊软糖捏的喀吱咔吱叫。失控的alpha他不是没见过，这么凶残的倒是第一次遇上，要不是队友来得及时恐怕他现在已经被生吞活剥了。橘子头考拉摸了摸生疼的脖颈，撑着水池心有余悸。

“叩叩。”

浴室的门被推开，姚明明进来给他递了条毛巾，“黄嘉新那边没事，他好得很。”

小动物的脑电波总是不经意间对上，李振宁知道他是为了不让自己胡思乱想，事实上嘉羿那边也没什么可担心的，alpha的体质再弱也比beta强，一觉醒来起来拳打十头牛都不在话下。

就是自己有点亏，考拉忿忿不平。

面前的beta整张脸湿漉漉的，睫毛上几滴水珠不堪重负的下落，伤痕累累的嘴角和颈侧清晰可见的咬痕让整个人充满了被施虐的诡异美感。类猫的alpha直勾勾盯着那点伤口，猛地将人抱起就往外走。

怀里的人愣了一下没有挣扎，相反还有些享受。他们大多数时候都处在互相折腾的状况，今天的姚明明格外体贴，从出场馆他的腿就没怎么沾过地，现在更是难得的便宜不能不占，考拉搂着猫咪的脖子得意洋洋，“怎么，突然良心发现啦，知道照顾哥哥啦？”

姚明明也不吭声，把人放在床头跟着坐下，气氛一时间有点严肃反而让李振宁隐隐生出些尴尬。正欲开口被猫爪子捻了一下嘴角，疼的倒在床边直冒泪花。

“疼？”看他捂着嘴哈气，姚明明收回作恶的手摸摸他的脸，“以后还敢招惹alpha吗。”

这一语双关的厉害了，李振宁知道他指的是什么，事发突然他当时的确想不到更好的办法，只是无感知的beta在这种情况下发挥了决定性作用…

倒是有够讽刺的。

“明明…那个情形omega放任下去的后果你也知道。”他抿了抿嘴，斟酌着开口，“不去制止的话，我不知道会发生些什么难以弥补的事情。”

“而且…站在嘉羿的角度，也不会希望因为自己失控伤害到不相关的人…”

李振宁突然有些迟疑，关键时刻的决策往往折射出内心最真实的想法。他猛然察觉自己只是潜意识无法去相信alpha在这种情况下的应对，并非真的站在他人角度去衡量缺失。

犹豫的话被打断，姚明明不赞成的摇头，“振宁，你当时站在了alpha和omega的角度对待这件事，那你自己的呢？”

语气里的无奈让李振宁怔住。

“很显然不相关的你已经受到伤害了。”姚明明凑近的眼神中带着些许懊恼。他在乎的，想守护的，让人心疼的beta，理所当然说出的这些话让他叹息。

数量稀少的omega被顺理成章的当作整个事件的中心始末和同情资本，这不合理。无论是出于本能求生的omega还是被迫动摇的alpha，都不应该撇去责任的被庇护在舆论之下。

闭着眼深呼一口气，将想通却一直没来得及说的话诉之于口，“闻不到信息素的beta不该是这场闹剧的牺牲品，无论对方是谁，都不要轻易将自己交出去。”

“beta和omega一样，没有所谓的先后之分。”

“所以振宁…别让我担心好吗。”下巴搁在他的颈窝呢喃，alpha眼中的顾虑和深情让李振宁泄了气，倜然意识到出道后已经很久没有单独这样平心静气的交流过了。

聚光灯下，镜头前，一个眼神就知道彼此想表达的话反而让他们失去了很多去倾诉，去争执和互相理解的机会，他一意孤行的将alpha摆在冲动失控的位置，忽略了自己默化潜移的信任缺失，荒谬又可笑。

姚明明感觉到垂在身旁的手顺着脊背慢慢攀上了自己的肩膀，考拉软软的靠在猫咪颈侧，紧贴的胸膛感受到彼此的愈行愈快的心跳。

“嗯。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO世界观里的主角大多都是alpha和omega，beta视角的可参考性稍微低一些，基本上都是以配角or路人的形象出现。但是限定标记的背景本身就处在omega平权之后的类乌托邦世界，社会潜藏的偏见依然存在（这里的偏见针对三个性别），所以以beta的角度重新看AO的话还是【好羡慕啊.jpg】的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha X Beta  
*未提及都自由心证❤️  
*注意避雷  
*伪现背

不记得是谁先开始的了，只知道一向高冷的猫咪收到回应后满心满喜的埋在自己怀里磨蹭，手上的力道倒是不减分毫，东拉西扯一起栽上了床。

反应过来时已经跨坐在对方的腰腹间，仅存的上衣松松垮垮挂在臂弯。然而面对alpha的求欢他一直存在着一种恐惧感，即使面前的人是姚明明。

被托着腿根抵上灼热下身的beta迟疑着退缩，喉咙不自觉的吞咽，“明明…我觉得…”

“放松。”姚明明舔着他的下唇避开受伤的嘴角，按着腰缓缓顶入。

感受到小腹深处被一点点碾压，李振宁将额头埋进alpha颈窝里颤抖，发出几声细弱的呜咽。beta的身体不容易被打开，相反却能承受更多的花样，下身逐渐被扩张的湿软，内里紧致又高热让猫咪餍足的眯眼，想索取更多。

小巧圆润的耳垂在舌尖舔䑛，怀里的人张着嘴无意识的发出呻吟，漂亮的桃花眼四周泛出好看的粉色，双腿却不得不的张得更开方便他的动作。姚明明脑袋里噼里啪啦的炸开，翻身将人压回柔软的床垫。

下身被撑的酸涩肿胀让李振宁受不住的拽着床单想要逃离，被alpha掐住腰胯重新顶进深处。手指随着节奏嵌进他的指缝中交缠，胸前的突起被高热的口腔包裹，牙尖拨弄着舔咬激得小动物有些崩溃，低泣声从唇齿间断断续续地泄出，慢慢带上了哭腔。

顾及今天的舟车劳顿姚明明没有在他体内成结，只翻来覆去的做了两回，后半夜时李振宁躺在床上，表情是高潮后的空白，一圈指痕印在腰侧。

他喘了口气，有点难堪的想要遮掩却连并拢双腿都做不到，随即被搂进怀里唇舌纠缠，吞咽不下涎液从两人相接的嘴角处缓缓流出，蜿蜒过泛红的脖颈。

抱去清理时看着浴室的装潢都在恍惚，温热的水流缓缓打在身上让考拉舒适得直打哈欠，趴在浴缸边缘昏昏欲睡，噗噜噜就要往水下沉时，立马被捏着脖颈提起。

“想什么呢你。”有人跨了进来，熟练地支起他的腿弯。

半月前熟悉的地点熟悉的人熟悉的套路，李振宁突然想起什么，气急败坏地踩上姚明明的肩膀，“你…你说你是不是早有预谋！”

纤细的足踝被圈在掌心，alpha轻易将脱力的beta制住，手掌顺着略带僵硬小腿肚按揉。精明的猫咪撑在他身上挑挑眉不置可否，两根手指伸进湿热的内里慢慢撑开，旖旎的水声让身下的人忍不住红了脸。

alpha的动作很认真，也许是松懈后整个人都容易乏累，李振宁直直的看了一会儿就觉得眼皮越来越沉，半梦半醒间姚明明捏了捏他的脸，“困就睡吧。”

床头的手机明明暗暗，在昏暗的灯光下无声提示满屏的消息。

————————————  
酒店长廊顶灯的眩光打在墙面的琉璃画中折射出光怪陆离的奇景，墙边靠着个人，身影一半隐没在黑暗中，手指轻点着墙面发出细碎声响，不知道站了多久。

“收敛一下，这么冲是要给谁看。”姚明明沉着脸打开门，周遭弥漫着琥珀木的松香气息，一时间刺激得让人皱眉。

来人垂首在光影间虚虚实实，片刻后堪堪抬起头，攥着手机神情晦涩，“…他还好吗？”

“那个omega？据说救助很及时，你可以放心了。”

房门在合上前一秒被人用力抵住，嘉羿眼中带着隐隐戾色，“姚明明，你什么意思。”

猫眼的alpha轻轻一哂，毫不示弱的回击，“黄嘉新，我记得你说过只接受omega吧，今天晚上又是什么意思，控制不好自己就不要拿振宁做挡箭牌好吗！”

李汶翰赶到的时候，空气中信息素针锋相对，松香和草木香肆意乱窜，幸亏主办方顾及团队隐私包下了一整层楼，顺着指引果不其然看到门边对峙的二人。  
两个alpha眼神中透着恣睢的狠劲互不相让，很快浓郁的龙舌兰香不容置喙的闯入，冲淡了琥珀木和香根草的冷冽气息。

“我去看看他。”李汶翰没有给人拒绝的机会，侧身进了房间。

墙角的地灯隐隐约约看不真切，蜷在被子里的人睡得很沉，浑身写满了透支后的疲惫。一片草木气息中李汶翰强压下给他重新打上标记的冲动，指腹覆在眼尾处轻轻摩挲。软软的粉橙色发丝贴在脸侧显得极乖，嘴角伤口不深，倒是透着一股惹人同情的意味。

手指顺着面颊下滑，在拨开领口时突然涌现出一股难以形容的燥意，beta喉结处还未消褪的齿痕让alpha心烦意乱，索性松开了手，扭头看向身后的人。

姚明明站在几步之遥外，眼神中夹杂着少见的阴郁，片晌后开口。

“聊聊？”

————————————  
李振宁早上是被热醒的，满头大汗起来发现被卷成了一个寿司，里三层外三层裹得严严实实。

“……”你吗的，姚明明。

“嘀。”

房门感应后被打开，李汶翰提着早餐进来就看见匍匐在床中央翻滚的小动物。被套进宽大衬衣的身体卷在一大摊被子里挣扎，瘦削的蝴蝶骨和腰胯弯成一个不可思议的柔软弧度，听到动静后有些怔愣，无措的眼眸中蒙着层水汽，求助似的瞧他。

一大早就来这么刺激的，alpha面无表情地将热乎乎的餐点放在床头，将人从混乱中捞出来。

刚起锅的烧卖皮薄软嫩，饱满的糯米蒸的晶莹剔透包裹在老面发的饼皮中，搭配的鲜鱼糊味美汁浓，鲫鱼肉浸着满满的胡椒一口下去唇齿生香。热腾腾的食物总能给予最简单的幸福感，李振宁鼓着腮帮子细细品味江城美食，还不忘关照自己的队长，“哥哥，你吃了吗？”

alpha看着他讨好意味的卖乖，实际上眼睛都困得睁不开了，顿时有些失笑。看看时间起身拿了套衣服给他，“吃过了，先换衣服。”

小动物不疑有他，慢吞吞的掀开睡衣被腰侧的指痕震慑到瞳孔地震，立马拢紧了衣摆。

“唔…”轻咳一声自己都有些疑惑这股慌乱从何而来，作为混迹在alpha团里的beta，秉承叶不沾身的大考拉现下情形却想钻进被窝里冷静冷静。

床上的人背过身遮遮掩掩的换衣服，李汶翰心下了然，目光越发直接盯着他无意露出的零星半点皮肉，在结束前顺手捏了块糖糕给他。  
忙着扣扣子的人抬了抬眼皮，到嘴的零食下意识就咬了上去，绵软的糖馅裹着松脆的表皮让嗜甜考拉满足的眯眼。

“深深。”alpha心里打着算盘，边喂边问，“你知道这是姚明明的房间吗？”

几乎是瞬间停止咀嚼，小考拉的耳朵动了动，眼珠提溜提溜的转，不用猜也是在想些乱七八糟的理由糊弄过去，旺柴不动声色，在对方准备开口时又塞了块糕点进去。

“想好再说。”

猝不及防被噎得正正好，李振宁有点火气上来又不好发作，搞不懂李汶翰闹的哪一出。昨晚的事alpha还没有给他机会道谢，但是方才的问题又让他没由来的心虚。

苦恼的舔舔嘴角，甜丝丝的糖渣在唇齿间咯咯化开，转念一想自己也没错啊，他们之间对外是同袍兄弟情，对内只有一次半强迫式的尴尬体验，炮友都算不上，还没确认关系怎么先来兴师问罪了，又这么理直气壮，搞得自己支支吾吾的倒像是有愧于人。

害，越想越气。

李汶翰也不逼他，迟钝的小动物唯独在感情面前警惕的令人心寒，他不奢求现在得到答复，只是漫不经心的沿着beta的脊骨一路摸到后颈，像捏奶猫一样捏住那小块软肉，面前的人几乎是立刻软了腰，趴在肩头哀哀戚戚的小声叫唤。

即便那个发育不完全的腺体只是个摆设，被揉捏后也会敏感得不像话。李振宁无可奈何窝在对方怀里，不情不愿的思索，如果是omega被随意触碰了腺体，这会儿alpha早就被平权协会捉去再教育了，数十年来倡导的权益平等，毫无起色的反而是自己这个数量最庞大的beta群体。

的确，人们喜欢关注和维护的终归是那些特殊的族群。在事物的评判上潜意识对alpha产生各种旖旎的憧憬，对omega行为进行评头论足的怜爱，平平无奇又不可或缺的beta作为蜂群的消耗品总是刻意被忽略。

那么夺得alpha青睐的他应该感激涕零吗，倒也不必，因为他确实不知道自己能否有底气去承受。

AO之间如同宿命的联结对于一个beta来说残酷而遥不可及，有那么一刻他也会想感知alpha裹缠在信息素里的喜怒哀乐，遗憾的是他做不到，做不到去确认这个人的真心，无法堂而皇之的自诩是不二之选。

或许是被自己的想法矫情到怔忪，浑浑噩噩不知说了什么就被捏着下巴强行抬起，alpha拇指稍稍用力滑进齿缝，被后知后觉的含住，口腔里滑湿黏腻的触感顺着微凉的指尖传入四肢百骸，李汶翰俯身衔住他微张的嘴，尝到舌尖处冰糖的清甜。

唇瓣被吮吸到发麻惹得小动物不悦的推拒，有些气结，好不容易酝酿的情绪坍塌得一干二净。

李汶翰食指揩了一下他唇上的水渍，将零零碎碎的小心思尽收眼底，同为水象星座的beta心思细腻，甚至在很多情况下隐忍又悲观，想到的远比看到的多，这些他都知道。

“我不会干涉你的选择，深深。”alpha精致的眉眼噙着笑意，衬得漆黑的瞳孔深不见底，“不过有一点我希望你能明白…”

“有时候刻意去在乎的东西，往往才是阻碍你看清本心的原因。”

……………  
………  
……

武汉飞往北京的航班

“…！！”

李振宁从靠椅里咻地坐起，幅度之大把邻座的饲养员吓了一跳。考拉捂着通红的脸无声尖叫，他才意识到李汶翰口中那句突兀的话从何而来。

————————————  
4小时前

迎着晨曦的微光，alpha怀里的人打断纷乱的思绪，自嘲着喃喃，“用性别作为无法回应的幌子，我真是…狭隘且自私。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *好好tla的前提是打破刻板印象。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha X Beta  
*未提及都自由心证❤️  
*注意避雷  
*伪现背

李振宁这几天格外焦虑，说实话就是很崩溃。

“beta也有易感期吗？”姚明明戳戳他的脸。

漂亮的含情目都要翻成死鱼眼，李振宁一脸你疯了吗拍开猫咪撩拨的手，有些心力憔悴，转身对上不远处的视线。

最近自己好像被只熊缠上了，他望着那一头浓密的栗毛哀怨，出门透气的想法越发强烈。

果不其然，还走没出玄关，毛扑扑的小熊就举着只可爱多凑过来，“深深，吃雪糕吗？”

李振宁抬头仔仔细细的瞧他，高大的alpha把头发染深了些，衬着白皙的肤色像个不谙世事的大学生，干净利落的五官配上嗲里嗲气的闽赣口音着实让人无法拒绝。

“哦…吃。”小考拉抿着唇趿了一下鞋跟。

武汉FM结束后的嘉羿仿佛一块随时要化掉的太妃软糖，夹心且拉丝的黏在他身上。不说随叫随到，以前打王者的时候也没见这么积极，谁能料到在此之前他们也不过是贪玩弟弟和爱撒娇哥哥的开黑关系，怎么也到不了这般熟稔的地步。

兴许是被看的有些不好意思，小熊软糖挠了挠头，把甜筒的包装壳剥开一点，递到他面前。

“嘉羿，如果是因为前段时间的事情…都过去啦。”李振宁叹气，接过雪糕轻轻舔了一口，感受沁凉的甜意和浓郁的奶香在舌尖处旖旖化开，空闲的小爪子挠了挠他的背，“不用这么内疚呀，这又不是你能预料的。”

这些话在几日内重复的次数一只手都数不过来，年长的beta有些疲惫，但还是像个沉稳大度的哥哥一样宽慰面前的年轻alpha。

“会失控实属正常，毕竟有omega嘛。”

不是的呀，李振宁的反复提及让嘉羿也很苦恼。omega传递的信息素固然致命，当时也并非完全吞噬alpha的神智，他竭尽全力保留的那一丝清明绝不可能为一时贪念退让。只是自己也说不清楚怎么就蒙了眼去抓门口的beta，纠结半天解释不出个所以然，小熊软糖没了往日的意气风发，靠在哥哥肩膀委委屈屈的磨蹭。

就是很想黏着他。

李振宁耸耸肩，捏着雪糕转身推开了门。大别墅的后花园种满了郁郁葱葱的翠竹，风一吹窸窸窣窣听不真切，嘉羿想了想也跟着过去，在后面看他慢悠悠的闲逛。

男团的通告向来朝五晚九的三班倒，闲时光顾后院的频率屈指可数，而此时小满刚过已至六月，正午庭院的太阳愈发刺眼，两人转悠了一圈就躲进阴凉的角落里避暑。李振宁倚着墙把露在阳光下的脚尖缩进来，顶在一片绿植中惬意的伸了个懒腰，像只慵懒的猫儿。

说起猫，嘉羿最近对这个生物没什么好感。beta领口沾染的香根草气息若有似无的挑衅着alpha的神经，让他不断回想起武汉那晚姚明明警告的眼神。类猫的alpha平日里很少刻意的泄出不满，但是面对他时确实露出了不加掩饰的敌意。

矛盾根源就是面前这只跟紫外线躲猫猫的考拉。

嘉羿知道他很喜欢晒太阳，甚至会生出些迎着光奔跑的即视感，出汗后如同浸了一层蜜渍的浅麦肤色被驾驭的恰到好处，以至于每个调侃黑珍珠的人最后都会潜移默化的真香，出道后倒是不知为何愈发注意起形象来。

“答应过她们…要注意防晒的。”察觉到他的困惑，小考拉瞅着脚尖有些不好意思，语气带着温柔，“nano们都很体贴。”

你就算晒黑了也好看呀，alpha将嘴边的话生生咽回喉咙。爱豆需要营业，但李振宁似乎过于在乎粉丝们的看法了，他很容易被感动、悲伤甚至是哭泣。成团后被推至峰尖浪口的过往他们多多少少略有耳闻，或许是早在社会泥潭里摸爬滚打的beta一路沉浮的经历过于艰辛坎坷，走上花路时才会格外珍视每一位支持者。

但嘉羿对此保持沉默，他曾和大多数人一样对这匹黑马的前景抱有过质疑，相较于天生吸引力的omega和天生领导者的alpha来说，努力不过是beta的代名词，并不代表资本和底气，直到曾经的小透明站在第二名的位置掩面痛哭时，他才意识到区区一个刻板印象会磨灭多少人的殷切期望。

alpha的成名之路伴随着自信和自负，想要与这个群体比肩承受的不光是数倍的努力与勇气，还要面对大众视角的刻薄批判。毕竟观众不会主动在意你的幕后因果，稍有差池性别和族群就会被作为圈外津津乐道的谈资。

要说偏见，总归是有的吧，只不过弱势的那一方承受的更多而已。

甩甩头将脑袋放空，嘉羿不愿去同情李振宁，因为这样等同于将他摆在了弱者的位置，而他也的确不是。

不止一次打量过眼前的人，个子不高但骨骼柔韧有力，甚至还有隐隐约约的腹肌。后退舞台上瞩目的银发男人曾让他误以为是哪位沧海遗珠的漂亮alpha，不曾想接触后居然是个略显生涩的小动物，没有魔幻的OA装B情节，就是个黑黑小小爱喝真果粒的男孩而已。

会安静的聆听，也会大着嗓门吵闹，怎么看都不像那些纤细瘦弱的omega一样适合搂在怀里，甚至都不能被标记。

李振宁动作一僵，察觉有人伏他的后颈徘徊。温热的呼吸打上那小块薄皮激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。颈间闻闻嗅嗅的举动让他很快明白了嘉羿的意思，beta把雪糕纸丢进垃圾桶拍拍手，“别闻啦，没味道的…”

他没能把话说完，alpha的手指似乎要陷入柔软的皮肉，死死箍住他的腰，稍显干燥的唇缓缓贴在了腺体附近。

被触碰的地方酥酥麻麻延伸至脊椎，腰间的桎梏让人喘不过气。嘉羿突如其来的怪异举动让李振宁忽然涌起一股不安的情绪，他在这个弟弟手上栽过一回，就算没有外因促使也不想再重蹈覆辙，双手推拒着想解开身后的禁锢。

然而嘉羿的初衷是单纯的，纯粹的好奇心驱使他不由自主亲近眼前的人，残留的香根草气息被驱散后能闻到淡淡的男香，Noir de Noir主调的玫瑰酒精带着微熏混着些巧克力的甜郁。

很适合他。如果李振宁是个omega，信息素大概就是这种特别的，掺杂着性感和香甜的味道，也许尝起来像一杯醇香的Wisniowy。

alpha蠢蠢欲动的侵略欲让他没忍住嘬了一口，怀里的人被吓了一跳，好脾气的哥哥总爱软软的撒娇，推搡着扭头的样子也像极了受惊的猫儿。嘉羿能确定自己此时非常清醒，并且在挣扎的小动物身上收获到一丝兴奋的快感。

他想确认一个，一直很在意的事。从心底的那股晦涩不明滋生伊始他就已经在李振宁身上倾注了过多的注意力，而他最初不屑的借口也逐渐沦落为自欺欺人的噱头。

张口咬住beta的腺体，唇齿覆上稚嫩软肉的那一刻alpha潜藏的执念四散蔓延，后颈被犬齿狠狠刺入时李振宁头晕目眩，猝不及防的剧烈疼痛让他眼前一黑。

“黄嘉新！你什么毛病！”

果然没用，琥珀木的信息素无法注入beta体内。被用力推开的时候嘉羿神色郁郁，随即腹部一疼，李振宁握拳的右手微微颤抖，他捂住几乎无知觉的后颈，清晰感受到一圈齿痕深嵌在薄薄的皮肉里。  
被当作omega触碰腺体本就是他的大忌，三番五次下来几乎把人惹恼，李振宁眼眶气得发红，胭脂似的氲在眼尾。alpha一连几天的示好让他放松了警惕，他不该同情这个别有用心的男人。  
什么软糖甜心，分明就是只裹藏在单纯皮囊下的大尾巴狼，顽劣至极。

“想玩标记那套去找omega，来我这讨什么存在感，真以为beta好欺负吗？！”

“深深…”面对哥哥的怒火嘉羿自知理亏，从被巧克力酒蛊惑的那一刻起他就抑制不住堕入了自我催眠的深渊，纵使那股气息再令人沉迷也改变不了第三性别的事实。alpha前科还没有被原谅，方才越矩的行为无异于雪上加霜，显然对方也不打算再纵容了，后知后觉的安抚被毫不留情的打断。

“别跟过来！”

小动物恶狠狠的警告：“不然下一拳就照你的脸揍。”

语毕头也不回的跑开。

————————————  
不可理喻。

李振宁觉得自己被耍了。alpha的心思他不是不知道，一丝懵懂的好奇，一时兴起的冲动，一点肾上腺激素的促使导致这个进退两难的局面。他不介意被取笑被调侃，但是无法容忍被当作omega对待，这是他的底线。

并非排斥或歧视，恰恰是近期影响他的种种因素都与之有关使他对这个群体下意识的敏感。颈上的痛觉渐渐麻木，冷静下来后随之而来的就是难以言喻的懊恼。

啧，他大可不必说得那么决绝，嘉羿不似表面上的大大咧咧，很多时候点到为止就行，而自己呢，浑然不觉已经陷入了自我矛盾的泥潭，想的太多思虑过慎，反而被他人看得透彻。

是了，正如姚明明所说，他将自己摆在不对等的位置去处事，也如李汶翰所认为的，自己刻意在乎性别盗钟掩耳般的抗拒，这都是事实。

头昏脑胀的瘫倒，李振宁脱力的埋首进一堆考拉玩偶中深深叹气，引得室友探究意味的注视。

何昶希看他魂不守舍的样子很是稀奇，八卦之魂熊熊燃烧，“跟黄嘉新吵架啦？”

“…！！！”床上的人迅速弹起身，一脸难以置信，“你看到了？”

“当然没有，你身上全是他的味道好吗…”小熊猫捂着鼻子表示同A相斥，“太冲了，你们干嘛了搞这么激动？”

激动吗，适才alpha云淡风轻咬他的样子就像随手拧了个瓶盖，考拉恨得咬牙切齿却又满脸懵逼，回忆起这段时间嘉羿的种种行为越发觉得迷惑。

“…希希，你告诉我。”他踌躇着开口，尽量让自己的问题不那么匪夷所思，“alpha有咬人腺体的乐趣吗？比如说当成omega这样…”

头顶缓缓打出一个问号，何昶希感觉智商严重受到侮辱，然而beta脸上的认真不像是在揶揄，只能沉思一会皱着眉头解答，“不大可能，有常识的alpha都知道腺体标记只对omega生效，再说又不是疯批，好端端逮人咬一口这不是赶着找骂吗…”

可是嘉羿刚才的表现就很像疯批，李振宁摸着后颈哼唧。

“不过我们对标记执念很强的。”混血alpha深邃眉眼里透着戏谑，撑起下巴心不在焉的刷着手机，“潜意识的不可控因素的确存在。”

李振宁翻过身，对何昶希的话半信半疑。alpha骨子里的霸道主义决定了很多情况下行为的不确定性是没错，不过他现在的心情好像过山车，大起大落后就算被告知嘉羿其实是个beta深柜他也不是不能接受了。  
将考拉们摆成一个圈舒舒服服的窝进去困觉觉，思绪飞散前一刻听见室友口气怪异的解释。

“毕竟alpha的标记本能通常都体现在喜欢的人身上，这谁顶得住哇。”

他突然清醒了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *noir de noir：TF甘苔调，前调花香中调烟熏乌木后调是可可，觉得适合22的原因绝不是因为黑之黑这个名字（。  
*Wisniowy：冠上肖邦名义的巧克力酒，来自巧克力与伏特加著称的波兰。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha X Beta  
*未提及都自由心证❤️  
*注意避雷  
*伪现背

嘉羿踯躅着在走廊徘徊，第四次下定决心准备敲响李振宁的房门时，被打断了。

准确来说，是被截胡。

姚明明奇怪的看了他一眼，轻叩两声推门而入，隐约还能听见低沉的锁扣声。

“……”

小熊软糖太委屈了，距离上次小考拉的警告已经过去半月有余，但自己似乎被拉入了黑名单，无论是难得的澳门之行还是迪士尼游园，alpha私下有意无意的互动都被beta不着痕迹的避开，除了镜头前。

没错，镜头前的营业他们做得实打实的足，一句异口同声的“我不”都能给团综录制带来将近两秒的默契素材。之前的不快似乎都没有发生过，李振宁依旧是愿意纵容他的贴心哥哥，自己也仍旧扮演着被照顾弟弟的讨喜角色，可一切又好像变了，结束打板的beta在他面前褪去那副乖顺可人的精巧皮囊后，只剩下淡淡的无措和避无可避的倦意。

alpha这才意识到先前毫无顾忌的举动给这只小动物带来了超乎预料的困扰，他的哥哥不肯再靠近自己了。

失去了终归会要后悔，他竭尽所能寻求挽回的余地，然而真正面对对方时惯用的讨好伎俩却无法再付诸。一味要求谅解只会增加彼此的不信任感使他陷入深深自责，所有造成现下状况的原因从始至终都只是因为自己那股近乎纠缠般的执念。

对于李振宁是个beta的执念。

已然记不清事情的始末从何而来，或许是那场一时兴起的练习室较量惊艳了目光，亦或许是从后视镜窥视到小动物睡颜的那一刻早已埋下的情愫。不管哪一个都令alpha感受到前所未有的无奈，他无法再以狩猎的形式圈住这个冷感的beta，不论标记还是信息素。

作祟的不过就是可笑的占有欲，窥探到宝藏想要据为己有的幼稚想法不断在beta周遭徘徊的alpha身上打破。李振宁衣袖上频繁沾染的两种气息让人不得不怀疑是有意为之，嘉羿无法想象姚明明和李汶翰是如何做到和谐相处的，alpha绝无可能不在意自己的伴侣被分享，除非一种可能，就是他们都没能得逞。

楼下staff招呼着年轻alpha的名字，他懊恼的看了眼紧闭的门扉。

也好，他的确需要一点时间来消化他们之间的问题。

————————————  
相比嘉羿那边出乎意料的山路十八弯，李振宁一改往常的纠结心态该吃吃该喝喝，他的内心倒也不是毫无波澜，就是觉得…

要不起。

数日前何昶希那句他可能喜欢你的暗示把考拉整懵了，我咬你是因为我喜欢你？所以这是什么小学生爱情启示录。他绝望到甚至想去做个全身体检看看自己的腺体是否开始了二次分化，不然为什么一个两个都对自己的后颈虎视眈眈。

这个想法很快被取缔，连续几场FM中疲于奔命的beta实在无法一心三用，毫无喘息的本能逃避让他不得不费尽心思推拒alpha明里暗里的示好，荒唐程度叹为观止。

“漏了漏了…”

对面的人推了推他，李振宁才意识到自己撕开的小果冻里盈盈溢出的汁水顺着虎口蜿蜒而下。作为一个喜好甜食的考拉系男子，清爽可口的甜品向来都是beta夏季解暑的最爱，他在Tarami满满白桃肉里散发的浓郁果香中回神，后知后觉的舔了上去。

姚明明看得简直要疯，李振宁面对食物的执着让猫咪罪恶感爆棚。柔软的舌尖沿着腕线慢慢将果汁舔净，考拉小心翼翼撕开剩下的包装，将Q弹的果肉纳入口中后发出愉悦的喟叹，猫系alpha对成熟男人喜欢吃这种小女生零食的行为表示不解，但生理上很受用。

熟练的凑近他湿润的嘴角，舌尖顶开唇缝就要探进去，beta呜呜了两声被捉着倒进绵滑的床褥。

李振宁措手不及，吸了一半的零食堪堪捧在手心生怕殃及刚换洗的床单，被抵着舌根翻搅。alpha的舌尖舔过顺着唇角滑落的津液，甜丝丝的凉意在彼此口腔内辗转。

“……”唇周一片湿漉漉的水迹，李振宁嫌弃的看着始作俑者，吃剩一半的果冻也没了食欲，径直塞进姚明明手中，“给给给，都是你的。”

随即翻身下床，从敞开的行李箱中抽出一袋精装卫龙，和紧随而来的alpha撞了个眼对眼，急的捂嘴拒绝，“这个不行，口味真的太重了！”

猫咪被吼得一愣，反应过来时包装已经被大力撕开，难以形容的魔幻气味瞬间侵蚀味蕾，将方才胶着的暧昧气息冲的一干二净。

alpha被beta无所畏惧的自爆举动震惊，狭长的双眼瞪的圆溜，“…挺会啊小伙。”

两只小动物盘腿坐在地板上分享一包油渍渍的大辣片，姚明明感受着小豆皮筋道的丰腴口感十分恍惚，表情复杂的看了眼堆满零食的行李箱，“所以这就是每次出行程你只带一套衣服的原因…？”

“什么鬼。”考拉油腻腻的爪子就要挠他，“穿一套带一套有什么问题吗，咱们能穿私服的机会本身就不多。”

当然有问题，你的半永久三件套连隔壁保洁阿姨都知道了，alpha顺势将人卡在怀里威胁，“别转移话题，身材管理知道吗，吃这么多零食你对得起曾经的腹肌吗？”

脖颈被结实有力的三角肌勾住，流畅的小臂线条明晃晃的甚是扎眼，考拉郁结于胸，挣动着反驳，“我的腹肌是不是吃没的姚明明你心里没点数嘛！再不补点儿真的要凹了。”

仗着宽肩顶在alpha的腋下使力，半天也没能解开钳制还生生挣出一身汗。备受打击后李振宁自暴自弃的意示他松手，躺在猫咪腿上颓靡不振，难得的乖巧让姚明明忍俊不禁。

小动物入夏后总喜欢用oversize的T恤当睡衣四处转悠，alpha瓷白的手掌顺着锁骨探进宽大领口里摸索，微粘的薄汗在掌心和蜜色肌肤之间挽留得紧，姚明明朝他无辜的眨眨眼，顺理成章覆在饱满的胸口掐了一下。

李振宁一抖，无语的回瞅他，摸可以，但没必要。掏出手机冲人晃了晃，表示还有半小时他们就要赶赴彩排现场了。

姚明明有些遗憾，收手后起身瞄了眼上锁的房门，忽然想起什么似的，“…黄嘉新最近总在你门口晃悠。”

“你注意一点，他可能想耍流氓。”

“……啊？”

耍什么？  
流氓吗？

流氓是谁？  
我吗？

等待有空思考这个问题时，李振宁刚从前一日彻夜彩排中解脱出来，坐在化妆室支楞着眼皮配合妆发调整。

北京的fan meeting作为东道主场不仅邀请了一大批熟识的好友，连队友的家人也会受邀前来，主办方对于此次演唱会的重视程度可见一斑。对舞台食髓知味的beta目不转睛盯着staff们紧锣密鼓的调度，眼神中的憧憬不言而喻。

察觉到小考拉的晃神，妆发老师捏着笔刷饶有兴致的估量这个团内唯一的beta。蓬松的橘发在彻底褪成粉毛前染成了温和的棕栗，衬得五官越发幼态，于是灵光一闪，带着笑意询问，“深深想过尝试一下新的造型吗？”

————————————  
“后续的行程都在这里了，可能要多呆几天，具体时间等见面会结束后再确认…”

李汶翰接过流程表，朝staff点头示意后动身赶往会场，适才结束通告的alpha眉眼间丝毫不显疲惫，大致扫了一眼略带迟疑的开口，“没有李振宁的吗？”

“这次时装周的邀请人选里没有beta的名单。”小助理不明所以，纳闷着回应，“原公司那边…最近有很多需要他去处理的事情。”

左耳的银质挂坠发出略微轻响，alpha皱了皱眉，看着窗外飞速驶过的车辆若有所思。李振宁想要活在舞台上，就不可避免付出其他代价来维系这个梦想，以beta的身份曝光给他带来话题的同时伴随的还有数之不尽的妄意揣测。

毫无根据的发泄和腥风血雨的谩骂背后或许只是一时激动的头脑发热，但这个行为产生的导向性却会在不断膨胀蔓延后给被施加者带来无法言说的伤害，如同洛伦茨笔下振翅的蝴蝶。

照这个情形，显然小动物在自己面前袒露的只是冰山一角。

他并不想将自己的意愿强加在李振宁身上，只是藏匿在幼兽外表下的beta关键时刻精明得像只狡狐，太懂的什么样的姿态能让自己生出恻隐之心。然而那份刺骨的恶意并不会自我消弭，被伤害的人也不该独自承受这份痛苦。

光影间瞬息万变的夺目盛宴唤回了alpha的思绪，他看着街道璀璨的霓虹微微动容，在嘈杂的快门声中进入了场馆。

顾及粉丝们的要求，进入三伏天后服化组终于用轻便的衬衣替换了繁琐的西服。红黑织物的面料触感极佳，李汶翰随手披上外套，柔和的眉目敛去神情时带着无形疏离，他抬头看了看时钟，差不多了。

小家伙可能正在休息室某个角落安静的蜷憩。数日奔波的beta需要尽可能保持体力来维持两个小时的舞台消耗，而精力过剩的alpha则会互相打闹着消磨多余的时间。

将近1米9的队友漂染了一头惹眼的红发，看起来像个熟透的苹果引得其他人按捺不住的伸手，李汶翰看着围在一起推搡的弟弟们哑然失笑，一边招呼着前来捧场的好友一边跟着助理指引前往服化间。

入眼的景象让他呼吸一窒，攒动的人群中，镁光灯下的beta像个漂亮的Bayemon，温顺着抬头任由造型师将两片薄唇涂抹的愈发嫣红。

心心念念的人此时坐在化妆台前，面无表情的忍耐身边其他alpha的逗弄。

“啊啊——施展你好烦！”棕调的烟熏妆将下眼睑氤氲得迷离又深邃，眼尾被勾出略微上挑的弧度像只惑人的恶魔，小动物终究没忍住破了功，围在人堆里瞪了眼聒噪的大喇叭迅速恢复高冷的模样。

平日里含水量极高的褐色瞳孔泛着浅浅涟漪被额前细碎的栗发覆盖，左眼一道猩红的伤口自上而下贯穿，像一滴泪珠在眼下戛然而止。

李汶翰静静的望着他，不知为何想到了薛定谔的猫。叠加态下的小动物完美秉承量子力学的原理给他赋予了错综复杂的不确定性，alpha自认为掌控的局势总能在突如而至的随机概率中更替。

或许他才是那只被关进黑暗深处的猫，面对随时崩塌的环境惶惶的等待着盒子开启的那一刻。

不知道是谁喊了一句，大虎队当家的出现让所有人惊喜万分，都欢呼着将李汶翰推入视线中心。他的beta被折腾的够呛，顾不得揣测alpha直白目光后暧昧的深意，求救似的喊了声大哥。

一旁的施展恨得牙痒痒，有了靠山就不肯认你展哥了，怼天怼地吵着要吃摄像头被姚博岚等人无情扯远，忽略了beta眼中转瞬即逝的羞赧。

青你结束后首次大型线下聚会让一众血气方刚的男孩雀跃着狼嚎，很快把化妆室围得水泄不通，滞塞程度吓得staff们赶紧前来疏散，生怕给演唱会添出什么乱子。李振宁趴在转椅上笑看他们叽叽喳喳的吵闹，熟悉的面孔让他不断回想起几个月前没日没夜挥洒汗水的时光，和昏暗练习室里每个看不见希望依然负隅前行的夜晚。

搭在软滑皮革上细细扣挲的手指被人执起纳入掌心，他心里咯噔一下，预知般地对上alpha深沉的眼眸。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *洛伦茨：“蝴蝶效应”  
*Bayemon：所罗门麾下的拥有漂亮面孔的恶魔。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha X Beta  
*未提及都自由心证❤️  
*注意避雷  
*伪现背

定制服装前造型组曾参考过UNINE全员的喜好，李振宁虽然棉质T恤占据主导，但也偏爱细滑的丝织布料，倒不是因为质感极佳，而是怎么搓揉都不会留下恼人的褶皱。比如现在，beta双手虚虚抵在alpha的前襟单方面承受着风雨欲来的攻势，还被对方一掐一个痕迹的衬衫折磨得心烦意乱。

“唔…等等…”他根本不敢轻易去扯李汶翰的衣领，但是被alpha探进下摆的五指有意无意撩拨着神经，忿忿咬在对方肩膀的瞬间留下了一个显眼的湿漉印记。

要命了，李汶翰的衣服究竟什么鬼，眼看做工精良的内衬就要抓成咸菜，李振宁翻了个白眼，无奈的用掌心堪堪推拒。

窒息的眼神惹得alpha轻笑出声，按捺下眼底翻腾的欲望仔细端详这张气鼓鼓的小脸。妆发老师似乎是铁了心要将人打扮成摄人心魄的小恶魔，姣好的唇瓣覆着艳丽的浆果色唇釉一张一合不断诱惑着他的心神，方才化妆室里肆无忌惮的任性考拉此时老老实实困在怀里哼唧的委屈模样看得李汶翰气血上涌，俯身叼住那片绛红的薄唇。

李振宁惊得偏头躲过，试图和他讲道理，“…不行！再蹭掉要被妆发姐姐说的。”

那声姐姐喊得又软又糯，alpha听闻瞬间敛了些笑意，宽大的手掌贴在beta后腰漫不经心的揉按，“深深这么听话，那哥哥不高兴了要怎么办？”

你吗的，怎么会这样。

最怕他来这一手，好脾气的柴平日里顺遂顺意，较真起来简直杀人于无形。感觉尾椎处恰到好处的揉捏摸索着就要向下走，李振宁急的上头，“哥哥，有话好好说！别动手…”

李汶翰这才满意的把人摁住，贴着柔软的下唇厮磨，“那你乖一点，张嘴。”

……………  
………  
……

上台前折腾人简直没有心，躲在更衣室的小动物含着舌尖嘶嘶抽气，回应门外staff的催促，一边没好气的接过alpha手中的耳麦。

“我的行程下来了，后天就飞巴黎。”李汶翰替他抹去晕开的水渍，将敞开的领口挨个扣好，“短时间估计回不来，你…”

队长不在的期间二把手需要承担起接应团内相关事宜的职责，一切都合乎情理。李振宁知晓的点头，思索着得说些什么让人放心才是，然而酝酿的话还未出口就被牢牢圈进怀中。

alpha靠在他耳边一字一句的嘱咐，“你得好好的，等我回来。”

万万没想到是这个意思，beta被这波直球打得晕头转向，心跳都慢了半拍，怔愣半晌后支吾着应允。

“你…也是，注意安全。”

————————————  
北京场的小恶魔造型意料之外的引发了一阵小小骚动，短暂的收获数个营销号好评后接踵而至的就是一个不长不短的假期。

说是假期，李振宁心里清楚得很，idol这个圈子里空窗就象征着失业，没有话题和曝光对于一个处在上升期的偶像来说很难用乐观来形容。

而在此期间网络上出现了一波beta群体是否平权的偏激话题，引发了圈内外舆论的大片声讨。

姚明明在赶赴戴高乐的前夜拉着他聊了许多过往的事情，包括被自己打趣的南韩务工经历。两只小动物窝在一起絮叨半宿导致半夜赶工归来的小熊猫硬生生被塞了一嘴狗粮，愤然离去的身影让考拉笑得直喘，持续到实在困倦不堪沉沉睡去时，猫咪才轻轻蹭了蹭他的额角。

“晚安。”

队友们陆陆续续接到通告，李振宁置若罔闻，依旧练习室别墅两头跑，偶尔见一见曾经大厂的伙伴和同公司的老友，在深夜收到远在欧洲的语音时淡淡告知队内近况。

“时差没什么问题，就是吃不惯。”沐浴在香榭丽舍明媚的日光中，身着正装的alpha面对镜头做了个无奈的表情， “毕竟也不是所有人都能接受Brocciu和生火腿的口感。”

复而凑近屏幕仔仔细细的看他，“怎么黑眼圈这么重，是谁不服管吗？大哥替你收拾他。”

迷惑发言让抱着两只猫儿的人一愣，胸口奶猫的绵绵小爪不停磨蹭，beta垂眼勾了勾嘴角。

“这边一切都好，放心吧。”

随着舆论的愈演愈烈，小助理开始旁敲侧击的暗示他最近不要搜索自己相关的消息，个中原因李振宁不欲深究，无非是不想让团队再受到外界因素的牵连。但他终究不是圣人，每个练习室里大汗淋漓的狼狈透支过后剩下的却是更加莫名的空虚与恐惧。水象星座的敏感和悲观将beta引以为傲的自持与沉稳一点一点堕入尘埃。

没关系，没关系，只是休息一下而已。

他不断安慰自己，但每个早晨醒来面对逐渐冷清的别墅时，尘封已久的自卑与无助悄然滋生。他潜意识感觉自己开始停步不前，就像被抛下了，重新回到了过去夙夜疲惫又看不见希望的日子。

————————————  
“……深深？”

厨房的灯被打开，几秒后刺目的白光迅速熄灭。角落的小动物把头埋在膝间瑟缩着哽咽，泪水挣扎着涌出眼眶止不住地往下淌。  
太丢脸了，他自暴自弃的想，又被看到了。

浑浑噩噩将自己蜷得更紧，忽略了越来越近的脚步声，片刻后被人捧着脸颊抬头，偌大别墅里晦暗一角充斥着抽噎的低泣声。他哭得懵了，脑袋也有些缺氧，模糊不清的视线在黑暗中努力分辨面前人的样貌。

琥珀木的信息素缓缓缠绕，嘉羿叹了口气，将抽抽嗒嗒的考拉拢进怀里，明显感受到李振宁近日来频繁低气压和强撑的开朗。他的哥哥开心时眼睛里应该含着潋滟水光弯成浅浅的上弦月，绝不应该像现在这样藏满惶惶与不安。

察觉alpha的双手穿过肋下和腿弯，被抱坐在腿上的小动物小小声打了个哭嗝，眯着一只眼睛看他。窗外洒落的昏暗光影里盛满水汽的瞳孔雾蒙蒙的不甚清晰，胡乱擦拭的手被捏住腕骨悄悄制止，随即眼睑处传来的微凉触感让beta犹疑出声，“嘉羿…”

细细亲吻着通红的眼角将咸湿泪珠一一敛去，怀抱里懵懂着嗫嚅的人让alpha心里那股小针戳刺的酥麻感又悄然而生。  
嘉羿抱着爱哭的哥哥轻声细语的安慰，那点趁人之危的罪恶感也在得到回应后消无声息褪去。

“我刚去房间没找着你，就下来看看…”

小考拉靠在肩膀点点头，他的自我疗愈能力很强，一番安抚后情绪平稳了不少，就是偶尔冒出些轻微啜泣的奶音把小熊软糖萌的心肝颤，欲盖弥彰的轻咳一声，“有些重要的话想和你说，因为…”

“我马上也要去巴黎了。”

巴黎，  
又是巴黎。

李振宁简直头痛欲裂，这群人是商量好的挨个刺激他吗，李汶翰和姚明明甚至是群里弟弟们为了不让自己留守的太孤单，献宝似的每天变着花样拍各种法国风情和吃播，被勒令禁用的手机在几百几百的消息轮番轰炸下，内存都要爆了。

他很充实好吗，三点一线练习室整个考拉都要厥了，结果回家还要受到精神荼毒。讲真的网上的腥风血雨他也就是看着伤春悲秋一会，罪魁祸首主要还是你们这群吃着黑松露配鹅肝还要说深深快来看的秀儿好吗？？

讲着气死了，李振宁一脸莫挨老子，挣开alpha的胳膊就往外爬。

好不容易吸到考拉的嘉羿被这翻脸速度震惊到失语，也不知道自己哪说错了，手忙脚乱把人捞回来磕磕巴巴的解释，“但…但我很快就会回来的！”

生怕小动物再溜走，小熊软糖小心翼翼的把暴躁考拉裹进怀里，下巴搁在他的颈窝鼓气似的抿了抿嘴。

“我可是想了好久的，走之前一定要说给你听。”

温热的呼吸打在耳畔酥酥痒痒，李振宁窝在嘉羿怀里吸着鼻子，无奈又疑惑的扭头瞧他，四目相对后alpha的眼神躲闪了一下，随后认真的直视回去。

“之前由于一些事…惹得深深不开心…”重提旧事让alpha略带羞赧的捂脸，但仍旧决定开口，“对不起！我必须要道歉。”

“还有就是…我曾经因为你是beta的原因做过很多自以为是的举动，没能顾及你的感受。”

“是我的错，以后不会再这样了。”

alpha病态的标记心理或许是上帝给这个族群留下的唯一制衡，嘉羿知道自己内心深处那股执拗的占有欲永远无法被消磨殆尽，但他依旧想将自己的真实想法分享给面前的人听，即使是鬼迷心窍也认了。

“现在我想明白了，与其可笑的用那些乱七八糟的附加条件来自我麻痹，其实早该承认吸引我的一直都是作为李振宁的你，只是你而已，无论性别是beta、omega，还是alpha。”

“我喜欢深深。”没忍住亲了亲哥哥的鼻尖，小熊软糖眼里亮晶晶的。

“是喜欢到想要标记的那种喜欢。”

嗯…  
嗯…？  
李振宁傻掉了，被alpha的一番话杀得措手不及。明明上一秒自己还沉浸在弱小可怜又无助的悲痛中，下一秒就收到弟弟的深情告白，一时不知道是喜是忧。只是数日的殚精竭虑压垮了小动物的神志，脑袋晕晕乎乎的不知所措，一直逃避的话题和不愿接受的事实就这么赤裸裸的摆在了面前，逼得beta不得不面对。

如果他回应了嘉羿，就不得不顾及李汶翰和姚明明的意愿，想到这李振宁猛然意识到一个可怕的事实。  
——他努力将感情撇清在名为爱的界限之外，不曾想自己的顾虑和底线早就在不知不觉间被渗透得彻底。

他无法再逃避了，两个alpha心照不宣的一味纵容下故作聪明的猎物早已退至避无可避的边缘。而他也知道，自己开始为这段混乱关系寻求转圜的那一刻，就已经开始妥协。

总会有一个人打破僵局，只是没想到是嘉羿。

嘉羿知道李振宁最近的状况，聪明的beta将情绪隐藏的滴水不漏来掩饰精神和身体的双重压力，但恰恰是因为这样才更加容易处在崩溃的临界点，所以他在一直在等，等一个被需要的时机将这只机警的小动物收入网中。

如今他终究是等到了，却有些惴惴不安的退缩。他能认清自己的内心，却无法猜透李振宁的想法，beta软软的蜷缩在胸口，安静的垂着眼睑沉思的模样让alpha心乱如麻，小熊软糖耳朵耷拉下来。

趁人之危果然是要遭报应的，他蔫蔫的想。

“我…”

挂在心尖尖的人终于发话，alpha的注视下的小动物耳尾微微泛红，犹豫着说道，“我不知道该怎么回复你。”

李振宁承认自己某一刻被动摇了，但他开不出空头支票，也做不到随意践踏他人心意，他现在能做的只有坦诚面对这个捧出了一颗真心的alpha。

“但你愿意给我一点时间的话…我会想明白的。”

能走到这一步对自己来说已是偌大的欣喜，突如其来的喜悦溢满胸口几乎将人层层淹没，嘉羿激动的将他的小考拉抱在怀里转圈圈，被晕头转向的制止后俯身贴在年长哥哥的额前。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯！”  
明亮的狗狗眼里全是藏匿不住的爱意，小熊软糖快乐的几乎化成一滩太妃味的奶油炼乳让李振宁眼皮直跳，被alpha的热情吓得后退，跑出几步被重新拖了回去，认命的接受弟弟的撒娇。

“我可以抱抱你吗？”  
“…呃，哦…”

“那…我可以亲亲你吗？太开心了。”  
“……”

“我可以晚上跟你一起睡吗，就纯睡觉。”  
“…闭嘴。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha X Beta  
*未提及都自由心证❤️  
*注意避雷  
*伪现背

夏至过后的炎炎烈日着实耀眼，就连阴凉练习室里的冷风都压不下练舞后由内到外无法释放的热意。

“啵。”

压入瓶内的玻璃弹珠在碳酸液体中激起一串细小气泡，坐在地板上的beta喘息着将玻璃瓶举过头顶，迎着日光死死盯着那颗起伏的透明小球。

诞生近150年的波子汽水，本该在日积月累的年岁中逐渐淡出众人视线，却因为独特的造型和怀旧风潮而持续风靡。

二氧化碳由嘴到胃急速沸腾带来的几秒快感让李振宁打了个激灵，他晃晃瓶身，听着弹珠碰撞瓶壁发出的细碎声响微微出神。

经久不息的传承始于独一无二的设计，无论历经多少岁月都无法被随意取代。就如同beta，平庸个性和基础的生理构造背后是庞大的种群覆盖和臣服意愿，即便被金字塔顶端的两大族群所制衡也不会随着时间的推移消弭在进化史的长河中。

因为蜂王不能没有它的工蜂。

可能是beta用来服务于AO这一思想过于根深蒂固，因此即使是三性平权的今天，彼此在寻求另一半的道路上那些根植于心的怪异想法依旧难以被磨灭。  
比如AB间的标记所属，再比如BO之间的圈地情结。

这也怪不得beta更愿意选择同类来作为配偶。

碳酸气体在口腔内卷起清爽的凉意，小考拉舔了舔嘴角随手抹去脸侧的汗珠，猛然发觉手中的饮料不知不觉被顺走了。

“深深，汽水喝多了一会练舞要胃疼的。”omega撑在头顶温声提醒，轻捏着瓶口冲他摇了摇。

是管栎。

不经意的关心带着些许温情让他回神，李振宁接过递来的毛巾擦了擦脸，有些好奇的看着这个团内的温柔哥哥，“栎哥怎么来了，你最近不是……”他记得omega的身体素质只分配了短期内的练习，最近似乎还有某些敏感因素掺杂。

“易感期。”管栎笑着接话，也顺势靠墙坐下，“练舞而已啦！况且只有你在的话，我觉得没什么太大问题。”

年长的omega后颈没有抑制贴，套在一件明显不是自己的浮夸衬衫中毫不避讳，李振宁恍然大悟，拉长音哦了一声揶揄的瞅他。

被标记的omega不会再受其他alpha的影响，除了需要按时获取标记者的信息素外，其他方面与普通beta无异。

能不受制约感知信息素这点还是让考拉很羡慕的，这也是除去未分化的杨杨小动物团对外宣称7个A的原因。相反仗着被标记的omega褪下谦顺外表后收拾起几个小alpha来简直如鱼得水，看着比自己大哥靠谱了不知道多少倍。

想起李汶翰他就一阵心虚，虽然嘉羿临行前再三保证不会和其他人提及自己躲在厨房哭花脸的尴尬糗事，但这不是重点，他比较担心的还是被两个alpha知晓第三人参与其中的反应，以及自己给嘉羿的那个承诺。

他的确在思考他们之间的关系。

承诺归承诺，真正面对这个问题时李振宁还是控制不住的嘴角抽搐，原因无他，就是此情此景他只能想到学生时代从寄宿学校归来的每个周末，自家老妈八点档晚剧中出现的混乱多角恋。

“如果能生个omega该多好玩儿啊。”清楚记得考拉妈一边嗑着瓜子摇头感慨，“alpha和omega就该这样谈恋爱，我跟你爸当年对上眼儿就结婚了，beta根本没空经历这么多爱恨纠葛，没情调咯。”说完还要挤兑一下厨房洗碗的考拉爸。

真是风水轮流转，李振宁心有戚戚。当初就该和老妈一起追完那部都市情感大剧，指不定还能从中获得一点对付alpha的狗血经验，他嗷的一声倒在地上，被这个奇葩想法闹得陷入了自我厌恶。

管栎看他捂着脑袋东倒西歪，只当是还在为了最近网络上听风是雨的恶意言论黯然伤神。贴心的哥哥俯下身捏了捏那张瘦一圈的短短脸，柔声询问，“深深最近还好吗？”

好，又不好，这大概就是所谓的情场得意职场失意。他是没空理会那些张牙舞爪的流言蜚语，濒至临界点大不了再哭一回倒也罢了，可感情的事要如何用视而不见去回应。不想再佯装被动的接受alpha的好意，也不想只站在beta的角度偏苛要求其他人的妥协，手机里不计其数的小红点全是远在欧洲的队友们想同他分享喜悦的殷切昭示。

心潮澎湃又怅然若失。

潜意识觉得，他需要一个能开导自己的人。

“栎哥。”圆润的指盖无意识轻抠着光洁的地板，beta垂下眼皮胡乱思索，“我想知道…单纯被信息素引导的感情，是有爱的吗。”

omega有些讶异于他问题的指向性，但围绕在这个弟弟身边的人或事多少能让他感知到潜藏在平静下的暗潮涌动，他本不欲去窥探隐私，但也不想放任懵懂的小动物四处碰壁。

“嗯…你不是第一个问我这样问题的人。”管栎苦恼的皱皱眉，似乎在思考措辞，“也许对信息素这个东西你有你的看法，我能理解，确实…被诱导产生的生理性冲动的确夹杂了一些不安的东西。”

“但是你不能去否认它存在彼此吸引的可能。”

也许是天性使然，omega举手投足间总是带着不自觉的亲和力，即便此刻犹疑的辩驳也像是在温柔的叮嘱。  
李振宁点点头，除去姚明明，平日他最喜欢和管栎呆在一起，面前的人并不像外界评价的omega那样易碎脆弱，打破刻板印象后的从容不迫让他对这个哥哥总是抱有着惯性依赖。

“深深，你问这些…”突然想起了什么，淡金色碎发下的那双漂亮杏眼里满是玩味的打量，“感情问题吗？”

“不…呃，是的。”否认的话语在最后一刻生生憋了回去，李振宁感觉面颊有些发烫。

“…很重要。”

最后三个字几乎微不可闻，别扭小动物抿紧唇角不情不愿的哼哼，未加修饰的眉眼间皆是软糯的嗔意。管栎看他那副样子实在可爱的紧，没忍住呼了一下小考拉蓬松的毛发，纤白的五指虚拢着他后颈的柔软发尾缓缓开口，“让我猜猜…是嘉羿？”

果不其然看到地上的人倏地涨红了脸，omega没想到一语中的，赶忙笑着解围，“你别多想…因为他前天来找过我了，关于你的事情。”

黄嘉新到底怎么回事，李振宁一口气叹进地心，慢慢用手盖住了脸。

最早发现端倪的何昶希看热闹似的每天拉着他叨唠睡前八卦，十句建议九句废话烦得考拉差点挠秃小熊猫的头，现在好了，再加上个管栎。  
团里吃瓜群众的数量未免太多了，泄气的埋进臂弯里嘟囔，耳边都是窗外聒噪的蝉鸣，一声声敲在他愈发混沌的脑海里，迷迷糊糊迎接着下一个爆炸性消息。

“其实也不止他…”管栎在他惊恐的眼神中做了一个安抚的手势，忍笑的嘴角貌似憋的很辛苦，“作为beta的你是闻不到，但我可一清二楚。”

“毕竟，遇见喜欢的人不由自主散发出来的信息素是骗不了人的。”

……

看来自己真的错过了很多。

没有料想之中的欣喜，李振宁的心情忽然宕到谷底。管栎的一席话令他受宠若惊，紧随而来的还有难以形容的不甘与自责。他从来没有像现在这样渴望拥有感知信息素的能力，甚至连beta引以为傲的共情都变得格外可笑。曾经觉得无感知是件多么幸运的事，不用缠绵于信息素间错综复杂的情感纠葛一度让beta沾沾自喜，如今却像是一堵无形的墙横亘在眼前，令他无法释怀。

“嗯…我只是个beta。”收起繁杂的思绪，努力让语气听起来毫不在意，“终归还是奢求了一些。”

“没有信息素，也闻不到对方的气味，互通心意什么的…做不到吧。”

他从地上坐了起来，不远处半瓶波子汽水孤零零的立在墙边，那颗小小的弹珠在光影折射下反射出的闪烁星点让beta眯了眯眼。果然只有omega才是alpha真正契合的族群，很多情况下他怀抱着一丝希望拒绝接受的事实就是如此残忍。

小动物的颓然管栎看在眼里，他无法替这个敏感的beta做出选择，也不会偏袒任何一方，正因为飞鸟永远不会对游鱼感同身受，李振宁才更需要遵循内心做出选择。

A和O的历史遗留问题太过久远，也许会很艰难，但并不妨碍他们看清事实。

“深深也觉得alpha应该选择omega对吗？”管栎目光灼灼的凝视着他，片刻后轻轻摇了摇头，“对你而言选择alpha作为伴侣会因为各种因素而烦恼困惑，这是必然会面临的难题。”

“但是你有想过alpha选择beta也需要同样的勇气吗？”

“什么…？”李振宁愣住了。

果然，管栎叹了口气，“你太小看alpha的标记意识了，他们大多都是天生自负的，无法接受自己的领地被他人介入，骨子里承载的执念怎么可能一朝一夕被打破。如果伴侣无法被标记，就代表着他们必须时刻承受自己的痕迹无法融于对方血肉的煎熬。”

“不安感是相对的，振宁。”真相被现实剖开，omega语气里是不容置喙的肯定，“但他们如果决定选择撇去标记来爱一个人，就代表着已经做好与这股噬骨执念抗争的准备了。”

“李振宁，难道隔着信息素，你就看不清对方了吗。”

耳边依旧是知了不知疲倦的鸣叫，beta泛着弧光的瞳孔微微颤抖。

原来那个凌驾在乌托邦之上的人是自己…

揣摩不透alpha的心思导致他从未设身处地站在他们的角度来看待这场情感的角逐，他以为自己才是那只不断妥协的猎物，不曾想决定存亡的利刃早已被放置在面前，任凭他生杀予夺。

是了，分明是不同的性别种群，为什么要纠结于“异”而不是“同”。如果感知不到信息素，倒不如直接抛开，用他习惯的方式去接纳。

恍惚间觉得自己先前如滚线球一般琐碎繁杂的焦躁思虑都是庸人自扰般的作茧自缚，李振宁呆呆回头看着管栎，支吾了半天才后知后觉的难为情。

“怎么，现在才觉得不好意思吗？”管栎也松了口气，扑上来作势要收拾他，“头一回看到beta对alpha嫌弃的要死要活，李深深你真是太可以了！”

我不是，我没有。

谁心里没个过不去的坎儿啊，小考拉瑟缩在兔兔怀里很是委屈。

但管栎对自己这套心历流程拿捏的未免也太好了些，他们事先也没有交流过，仿佛当事人般的情感解读让自己又羞又臊还很疑惑，难道他家那位是…

“栎栎…”过了一会儿小动物语气都带着些许乖巧的讨好，仿佛得知了什么不得了的事，“那你和沈群丰…”

“不，他没有装B。”早有预料地打断beta天马行空的魔幻思路，管栎满头汗的解释，“恰恰相反…其实当初丰丰宝和我在一起倒不是因为我是omega来着。”撸起袖子做了个猛男的姿势，有些得意的看着考拉。

“他一直以为我是beta。”

“……”李振宁望着他胳膊上的肱二头肌，感觉有点头晕。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *满是废话的一章…纠结成这样归根结底都是渴求一段相互理解的双向恋爱，AB路漫漫，且行且珍惜。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha X Beta  
*未提及都自由心证❤️  
*注意避雷  
*伪现背

福州场的行程在六月尾声姗姗来迟。酷热的盛夏由闽南沿海拉开序幕，茶饮行业首当其冲，如火如荼的追赶着推陈出新赚足噱头，受邀推广的各式饮品固然眼花缭乱，但似乎也并不那么颇尽人意。

新式星冰乐混着大颗饱满的草莓果肉带来的酸甜口感让李汶翰皱了皱眉。无关喜好，而是alpha平日近乎严苛的饮食管理对味蕾盛宴的本能规避。职业素养让他并未表露过多，一旁的摄影师赞许着点头，比了一个OK的手势。

旖旎的果酱余香里还在齿间徘徊，alpha没由来轻轻一哂。

孩子气的口味，他掂量着手中的冰饮，有些怀念这股跳脱的鲜甜气息，余光顺着人群不自觉瞥向那抹浅色身影。

墙角的beta捧着塑料杯小口嘬饮着，舌尖的爆珠破碎后中和了蓝莓汁水的酸涩口感，淡淡的甜意让李振宁吁了口气。他刚结束一轮的拍摄，不加糖浆的路芭茶底差点把嗜甜考拉酸到炸毛，当着镜头的面愣是喝了小半杯才被staff放走。

也不知道其他几款味道如何，抱膝蹲在阴凉处望着被造型师簇拥的队友，看姚明明的神情貌似也没享受到哪去，小动物噗嗤笑出声，撑着下巴饶有兴致的思量。

时装周结束后队友们的陆续回归让他从留守中解脱，虽然管栎的一番话对自己而言如醍醐灌顶，但显然后续发展也并没有想象中得那么简单。他们之间的关系早就在不断磨合中彼此渗透，如同一摊翻滚的毛线球互相缠绕。

耳尖微微发热，视线游弋着对上不远处的年轻alpha，对方似有感知，迅速捕捉到他的目光后露出一个灿烂的笑，仿佛一只实体化的快乐小熊。

身旁的队友们看戏般地挤眉弄眼，李振宁叹了口气，照这情形八成是组团吃瓜没跑了，他甚至能从几个弟弟探究的眼神中感受到自己身上裹挟的信息素有多么混杂。

“在想什么？”

杯壁轻碰上他的侧脸，沁透的凉意从面颊渗入令考拉瑟缩了一下，再回神方才的视线已经被遮挡得严严实实，笼罩在阴影处的小动物迷茫着抬头。

“…李汶翰？”

龙舌兰的味道顺着指尖一点点纠缠，轻车熟路驱散走beta身上残留的其他气息。李汶翰撑着膝盖俯身瞧他，时间推移下李振宁的栗毛越褪越浅，终于在这几日呈现出温暖的淡亚麻色，显得眉目愈发温情，然而此刻怔愣无措的熟悉模样倒和大厂时期蜷坐在角落的菌系生物似曾相识。

当初就该把他拐走，李汶翰懊恼的想。尽管标记是个问题，但起码也能赶走不少觊觎他宝贝的猎手。

亦或是盗贼。

嘉羿的出现他并非始料未及，心口不一的年轻alpha根本不懂得如何掩饰自己眼中肆意增长的狂热与执念，潜藏于暗流下的野心最终在beta后颈近乎残忍的咬痕中昭然若揭，是挑衅，也是宣战。

本以为和姚明明短暂结盟能将这个不确定因素彻底推出他们的圈子，现在看来是他低估这个alpha的执着了。李汶翰啧了一声，无视身后的焦灼视线，五指圈住beta的腕骨细细摩挲，“喝得惯吗，要不要换一杯。”

“啊？不用不用…我还挺喜欢的。”李振宁赶忙解释，他向来对食物没有过多讲究，只是突如而至的关心打乱了思绪，考拉挠了挠头，随即被alpha手中色彩缤纷的饮品吸引，有些好奇的询问。

“…这是什么，Milkshake？”

alpha没有立即回答，目光游离于他润湿的唇间，片刻后晃了晃饮料，语气带着若有似无的诱导，“试试吗？”

看李汶翰的神情不像是整蛊自己，李振宁眨眨眼，稍作犹豫还是叼住了那根吸管。馥郁的草莓冰沙掺进酸奶里充盈唇舌，甜滋滋的直窜脑门，小动物咕噜咕噜嗦了一大口，鼓着腮帮子发出饕足的呓语。

“唔…”

考拉舔舔嘴角，没忍住又凑过去尝了两口，“好喝诶。”

冰沙倏地下去小半，李汶翰见人喜欢也乐得投喂，只是担心喝多了影响呆会儿的排练，食指轻捻着他的唇角意示嘴下留情，“尝尝就好，见面会结束带你去吃别的。”

食色性也，被打断的人不情不愿的撇撇嘴，既然队长都发话了…看着自己手中嘬完爆珠只剩下一团深色的苦涩汁水蓦地生出些捉弄心思，挨打边缘反复横跳的小考拉朝柴犬伸了伸爪子。

“那哥哥要不要试试我这杯？礼尚往来嘛嘿嘿…”

“……”

李汶翰知道他心里打得什么鬼主意，但也没拒绝。蓝莓与黑加仑混合冰镇苏打水是意料之中的晦涩酸意，好在alpha并不排斥，垂眸回味了一会儿起身拎着偷跑的小动物就往休息室走。

“我我我错了！”被丢进沙发的人扑腾了一下，他就知道自家大哥向来睚眦必报，认怂与反抗间拼不过力气的考拉梗着脖子力挽狂澜。

“不好喝吗？多健康啊我这款可是低卡低糖…唔…”

身上的人浅尝辄止，将莓果的清甜裹入舌尖。巴黎回归后这是他们第一次真正意义上的亲密接触，数日不见的beta浑身浸染着浓郁的龙舌兰气息雌伏身下让alpha隐晦的占有欲得到极大满足。

“还行。”俯身碾转厮磨，满意的看着那点小小的耳垂逐渐染上氤氲绯红。

“没你甜。”

被反将一军的考拉抖落满身鸡皮疙瘩，给近在咫尺的低语闹得红了耳根，哼唧两声却没有退缩，反而勾着他的脖颈将舔/舐嫣红的唇送了上去，一改常态的主动让李汶翰有些讶异。

这次alpha没有再客气，俯身衔住那瓣柔软准备好好温存一番。beta喘息着避开后露出一个狡黠的笑，双手突然施力锁住他的肩膀，带着恶作剧般的玩味。

“甜也是因为哥哥呀。”

耳边伴着热气的细碎声线掺着些许鼻音的软糯一点点敲击鼓膜，李汶翰措手不及，被突如其来的撩拨撞的心跳一簇。  
看准时机的小动物迅速翻身滚下沙发，在得逞的哈哈哈中一骑绝尘。

未来得及开灯的偌大休息室在昏暗光影下归于沉寂后忽然安静的可怕，适才口中的果香逐渐褪去只剩下纷乱的燥意在周身隐隐作祟，留在原处的人慢慢敛了笑意，不辩喜怒的神情把推门而入的胡春杨吓了一跳。

小朋友被队长生人勿进的气场震慑，疑惑地将此刻情形和方才走廊撞见捂嘴狂奔的考拉联系在一起。

“大哥，有staff找你，要不要…”

alpha闻言淡淡点头，回想着beta逃脱前眼中的得意神色，强压下将人拆吃入腹的翻腾欲/念慢慢抚平领口。

真是长能耐了。

————————————  
时间线来回推移复盘，却依旧没能发现改变这一切的契机端倪，李汶翰无法想象那段彷徨无措的七日到底发生了什么导致李振宁的转变，让他开始不再掩饰自己眼中的欣赏，甚至愿意懵懂着伸出爪尖来回应alpha。

这本该是求之不得的事，看着与猫咪抱作一团的考拉饶是表情管理优越的UNINE队长也忍不住黑脸，碍于镜头只能起身坐进角落，任凭周身盘旋的黑气化成实体。

并没有得偿所愿的快/感，无感知的小动物根本不知道自己的处境在alpha眼里有多危险。

台下粉丝的尖叫声灌入耳膜，争先恐后将火热的应援分享给舞台上的人。中场游戏环节是每次fan meeting的重头戏，层出不穷的花样让几个大男孩摩拳擦掌，揣着盎然兴致参与其中。

李振宁被姚明明用力搂进怀里，有些艰难的趴在他胸口暗骂，“姚明明，我要被你勒死了…！！”

越过alpha的宽肩看见底下疯狂挥舞灯牌的小粉丝，被弟弟压制的羞愤感噌噌上涨，他快要窒息了。

“不紧点儿怎么挤气球…？”猫咪勾着他的腰满脸不知真假的无辜，拢紧小臂将人再往怀里带了带，气球在二人胸口砰的炸开，“你不想拿第一吗。”

胜负欲真是个可怕的东西，李振宁看了眼记分牌，果断舍弃成熟男人的尊严扑了上去，力道之大差点把姚明明冲得倒退两步。

这么野，alpha哇哦一声，感受到beta藏匿于血肉之下的蠢蠢欲动。基数庞大的工蜂群体一向给人以隐忍平庸的惯性印象存在于三性之中，殊不知他们其实也拥有着与生俱来的征服欲，和潜在深处那股不愿屈居人下的逆反心理。

当耀眼的光芒逐一退去，剩下的磅礴星海大概就是这个族群最大的特质，不争却存在。

依旧是那件光缎般软滑柔顺的黑色衬衣，却与北京场魅惑的小恶魔判若两人。姚明明看着怀中满脸兴奋的小动物，他潜意识能察觉到李振宁对自己的态度发生了细微更迭，连带着整个人气质都悄无声息的蜕变，蓬松浓密的淡栗发丝下是近乎日常的清爽妆容，整个人泛着慵懒的无辜，宛若披着恶魔皮囊的Angelos。

主持人终于将计时器归零，beta松了口气，从alpha怀里脱出后遗憾抱怨，“啊——就差一点。”

娇嗔的认真模样看得猫咪情不自禁想逗逗他，避开镜头的角落里悄悄捏了捏小考拉的指尖。

“？”李振宁挑了挑眉，对上那双饱含深意的猫瞳后微微一怔，意外的读懂了他的意思。

晚上来找你玩。

可是你不累吗。

姚明明的表情忽然有一瞬间的古怪，估摸着又是想到了些乱七八糟的黄色废料。李振宁擦着汗翻了个白眼，按流程拉人下去调整妆发，打闹间经过楼梯口时迎面撞见了休整完毕的李汶翰。

alpha柔和的乌目里充满了难以捉摸的平静，不动声色看着他。

想到昨天的事beta心里一阵忐忑，尽管后续排练李汶翰并没有过多为难但总归还是自己一时兴起挑开的闹剧，小动物停顿一下露出乖巧的笑，嘿嘿嘿打着招呼想糊弄过去。

空气里龙舌兰和香根草的信息素打着转对峙，姚明明不悦于此时的暧昧气氛，胳膊一揽将人圈进草木气息的屏障内，精亮的褐瞳带着机警游移打量。

僵持的局面很快在staff的催促下打破，李振宁也不愿多做停留，推搡着猫咪加快步伐，擦肩而过时李汶翰眼底终于有了些许暖意，捏着胳膊将人拦下。

“李振宁，晚上结束了等我一下。”

————————————  
对舞台的渴望让两小时过得飞快，恋恋不舍结束安可环节后随之而来的就是有条不紊的收尾工作。换上宽松舒适的白T板鞋小动物狠狠伸了个懒腰，队长惯例被喊去确认行程，留下他漫无目的的在后场晃悠。

工作人员三两成群的排布调度，温吞如水的闽普回荡在空旷的场内，仿佛之前喧闹沸腾的呼声从未出现过，李振宁撑着护栏目光掠过整片会馆，忽然有些感慨。

如果当初没有一条黑路走到底，那他现在会做些什么。

也许…并不会觉得遗憾，而是跟着泛泛洪流成为再普通不过的beta。在知足常乐的日复一日中，将仅存的那点不甘消耗殆尽。

摇头晃脑的人没发觉身后阴影的靠近，被拦腰扯进角落才后知后觉开始反抗，挣扎间被捉着手腕摁在墙边。

“…嘉羿？”看清身上的人时李振宁满头问号，最后一班保姆车早在半刻钟前就走了，这人怎么还在馆内，beta疑惑的看着他，“你做什么…”

面前的人似乎刚卸完妆，红棕的额发湿漉漉搭在眼前，光洁白皙的面庞下透着棱角分明的俊秀，alpha抱着怀里小考拉扬起一个灿烂的笑。

“私奔。”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha X Beta  
*未提及都自由心证❤️  
*注意避雷  
*伪现背

福州人都说无燕不成宴，无燕不成年。

店家阿嚒精心挑选的猪后腿剔去肉筋和骨膜，用木槌捣成细泥做成的燕皮薄如蝉翼，李振宁目不转睛盯着面前热气腾腾的青白瓷碗，咽了咽口水。

晶莹小巧的肉燕浮在汤面，盈盈溢出的鲜甜气息无一不侵略着味觉和嗅觉，他难耐的望了眼不远处的青年，颀长的身形在人群中显得格格不入，即便遮挡严实也阻止不了路人们频频投来的好奇视线。

烧肉粽和土笋冻，鼎边趖和炒肉糕。被满桌小吃不断挑战自制力的beta吸了吸鼻子，犹疑的看着与店家亲切招呼的alpha。

…这就是嘉羿说的“私奔”？

半小时前这个词从对方口中脱出时他只当又是调皮弟弟一时兴起的玩笑，直到被拎着一番天旋地转才露出些难以置信的惊慌，考拉抱树般紧搂着alpha的肩膀胡乱拍打。

开什么玩笑，场外还聚着不少长枪大炮的站姐粉丝，一个不留神被拍到他俩今晚就要在两性平权的头条上顶峰相见了。

奇怪的是嘉羿异常淡定，轻车熟路扛着人一路小跑，溜出场馆后更是径自钻进了路边早已等候多时的滴滴车。司机师傅见怪不怪，小迷弟追星被男友捉包的套路老大爷太熟悉了，吃瓜看戏般脚踩油门飞驰而去。

靠…

嘉羿端着饮料过来时李振宁正在偷摸着拣虾酥吃，两个指头油乎乎的一个劲往嘴里送，alpha饶有兴致的驻足观赏了一会儿，不多时对上考拉心虚的视线。

“啊你来啦！”强装镇定的咽下食物，李振宁捏着一块脆酥举到他面前，表情很真诚，“…要吃吗？”

拇指沿唇线揩了一下小动物嘴角的碎渣，嘉羿心情突然很好，“吃吃吃！”

顾及行程他们的宵夜没有太放肆，满目琳琅但算下来分量倒也刚刚好。肉燕的芯馅咸淡适中，口感软韧而筋道，李振宁对投食向来无法拒绝，给喂了小半碗后终于妥协，两个人肩并着肩腿并着腿吃得不亦乐乎。

“我以前常常跟着父母回福建走亲戚，这些都是小时候的回忆了。”

嘉羿将花生汤递给他，“甜的哦。”

李振宁接过喝了一口，花生仁酥烂不脆，入口即化，乳白的汤色更是清甜爽口，考拉呼噜呼噜嗦着汤底发出满足的喟叹。

闽菜与粤菜在滋补养人方面有着异曲同工之妙，只是福建人更爱清淡生鲜的口味罢了。意犹未尽的拨弄着碗里胖胖的花生粒，隐约回想起家中长姐也曾带他吃过夜市，炒糕粿和胀糯米，都是儿时最喜欢的潮汕小吃。

具体已然记不清了，打小跟随双亲辗转数地让他对八岁前记忆中总抱有着模糊的幻想。印象中父亲一直为了家庭忙碌奔波，连带着母亲也少有时间给予陪伴，尽管李家老幺在长辈中总余着一分偏爱，却并不代表年幼的孩童看不出父母宠溺眼神的背后那股疲惫的倦态。

可惜当时的他并不理解这份情感从何而来，直到逐渐成年步入社会，翻滚摸爬中才迟迟发觉那些令人无奈的意难平。  
大环境下的性别标签将beta不断束缚于基层行业中，而面对alpha竞争所产生的惯性印象又使这个群体难以在职场中获得青睐，以此为藉被高层拒之门外。

讽刺的乌托邦。

冷不丁口中被塞了一颗鱼丸，茫然转头是alpha漉湿的狗狗眼。棕瞳里满是探究的问询，他们挨得很近，甚至能感受到交错的温润呼吸丝丝打在彼此面颊。

“深深…”嘉羿直直的看了他一会儿，半晌后犹豫着开口，“你看起来有点难过。”

似乎是被自己的情绪影响，年轻alpha脸上是少见的沮丧，像只委屈的大型犬靠在颈边磨蹭。李振宁鼓着两颊含混不清，口中Q弹的鱼丸软嫩得恰到好处，连带着一颗心都放松下来。他将食物咽下后凑近碰了碰小熊软糖的鼻尖，悄声安抚道，“我没有难过，只是想到了些以前的事。”

“以前？”

“嗯…初中时候的一些。”

嘉羿捂着发热的鼻尖有些惊喜，李振宁极少同他诉说过往的事，beta将自己的过去包裹在一张混沌的织网中，只留给其他人一些零星的碎片去反复拆解，揣测甚至解读。

“那时候在杭州念书。”李振宁本不欲提及此事，可那双盛满欢欣的眸子里有着太多他无法拒绝的情愫，鬼使神差地说了下去，“…因为父母生意的缘故。”

“杭州…”嘉羿努力回忆着有关苏杭美景三月天的绚烂措辞，想象年幼的beta是如何带着懵懂打量一个对他而言新奇又陌生的城市。

“深深在哪里一定都很受欢迎。”

看着那抹温软的眉眼，离开生长的故地对于每个幼子或多或少都藏匿着恐惧，但他印象中的哥哥有千百种好，心思细腻也活泼乖张，实在不像是会被冷落的那一个。

“…啊。”短暂沉默后面前的人淡淡开口，似乎有些自嘲的惋惜。

“恰恰相反，我一直是被排斥的那个人。”

意料之外地回答让嘉羿敛了些许笑意。夜市车水马龙的纷闹喧嚣映衬着李振宁此时近乎淡漠的神色。掌心无措的覆着beta微凉的指尖，从话题伊始他的哥哥身上就弥漫着一股诡异的、若有似无的不和谐感，而这种感觉伴随着从前未曾察觉的蛛丝马迹一路延伸，终于停留在一个让他不安的节骨眼上。

“和…alpha有关吗。”他犹疑着问出了一直以来盘绕于心的那个结梗。

“唔，算不上有没有关联。”反握了握对方的手，撑着下巴远眺街景两侧斑驳的霓虹，李振宁眼中没有沉湎的悲喜，如同叙事般陈述着他的看法，“但是一个有alpha的班级，总会不可避免的出现派别争端，这是真的。”

从小在众人惊艳的目光中成长，嘉羿知道自己可能无法共情beta的处境，却仿佛有块巨石沉沉压在心底，令他喘不过气，“发生了什么…深深。”

察觉到气氛僵硬的beta笑着撞了撞他的肩宽慰道，“很多事情这么多年过去我早也忘了，毕竟初来乍到不懂事，小孩子心境总归不一样的。”

“现在想来只是觉得所谓的性别平权…也没有吧。”

络绎不绝的人流在明暗间更迭交替，带着斑斓目眩的星点光影将李振宁低垂的眼睑描摹得格外脆弱，他顿了顿轻声说道，“我的学生时代，由于家庭缘故一直在转学中度过，那时候为了避免初分化产生事端，有只提供给omega的学校，或者alpha的学校。至于beta这样的万金油…作为调剂混迹于AO间是再正常不过的事。”

嘉羿心里咯噔一跳。

“定势效应。”

“每个人孩童时起就被潜移默化了。”迎着alpha晦涩的目光，李振宁却如释重负。他知道这番话对嘉羿来说算不上友好，但事实如此，想要给自己的承诺画上一个句号，就必须认清除感情外他们之间依然存在着难以僭越的鸿沟，这是一个时代两个性别，乃至三个群体数十年优胜劣汰导致的惯性感应。

他不想被定义为这段关系里的弱者，这是作为beta回应alpha的前提。

“也许有人会说，你是个beta，你能和alpha享受同样的资源已经很好了…你该知足，要妥协，别挣扎。”李振宁环视着道巷四周的鱼龙摊贩似笑非笑，“但我们有什么不同呢，生而为人不分高低。alpha的确优秀到令人仰慕，但在我眼里倒也不是那么遥不可及。”

“可能我就是这样矛盾又自卑，却不愿意服输的人。”

嘉羿静静的看着面前的beta，年长的哥哥就这样把内心过往毫无保留的袒露给他，带着似有若无的警告将自己满腔热情浇灭得彻彻底底。

定势效应，alpha把这个词含在舌尖细细品咽，片晌后伸手将beta揽进怀里。

“深深能跟我说这些…”嘉羿轻吻着怀中人头顶蓬松的发丝，手臂带着些微力度缓缓收紧，“我真的好开心。”

出乎意料的态度让李振宁有些懵。他从开口时就设想过alpha可能的反应，却没有一次是这样淡然而从容，如骤雨前令人心悸的宁静一点点侵蚀强撑冷静的思绪，他被压在对方胸口动弹不得，下意识的问询生生止住。

alpha的怀抱很用力，但又在小动物挣扎前倏然松开，嘉羿替人拢了拢口罩，拉着人径直起身。

“想喝果汁冰吗？就是你之前问过的那家。”

————————————  
福州特色的鲜芒冰堪称一绝，淋上椰奶后更是爽滑浓郁，但李振宁无心品鉴，他看着手中黄澄澄的冰沙心乱如麻，不明白嘉羿现在是什么意思。

方才结账时摸着空空如也的裤兜，猛然意识到走得仓促钱包手机都落在了场馆，更别提自己还有约在身…  
而alpha似乎算准了他的处境，慢条斯理付款后带着人一路沿街踱步，仿佛之前那个近乎执拗的局面从未发生过。

将喝剩的塑料杯投进垃圾箱，李振宁沉默的瞧着被对方紧握的右手，宽大掌心充斥着热意顺着指尖四散游离。他们乘着夜晚的凉风沿栈道闲逛，享名福州最美内河的安泰河畔静谧摇曳，这本该是幅美好的画面。

“嘉羿…”感觉手指被握得生疼，身旁的人试探着开口，“你还好吗。”

接近子夜的路灯下稀稀落落几个行人，对路中央挺拔纤瘦的高矮身影抛去一个疑惑的眼色便匆匆离开，alpha逆光的侧脸看不出情绪，脚步没有停下反有些愈演愈烈的趋势。

李振宁被带着小跑了两步，皱着眉轻声喊他，“你慢点…嘉羿，嘉羿？”

得不到回应的beta有些心急，alpha的步子迈得又大又稳，没注意一个趔趄跌入对方臂弯。李振宁心里有气，抬起头忿忿施力想甩开指间桎梏，挣脱的一刹那被掐着脊骨反压在石砌的混凝护栏上，随即下巴被强硬地捏起，身前的alpha失了一贯的讨好和分寸，狠狠覆上他的下唇。

“唔…等等。”被肆意噬咬着柔软的唇瓣，李振宁猝不及防，唇齿交缠间艰难反抗，“…黄嘉新！”

后背抵着冰凉的围杆，寂静夜晚里漆黑河道流泻的潺潺水声听得他毛骨悚然，死死抓着嘉羿的领口想逃离那股悬而未决的无措感。这一举动明显取悦了身上的人，舌间尽是芒椰香滑甜软的细腻触感，alpha得偿所愿，抑制不住将人锁得更紧。

“深深。”怀里的人几近窒息，将beta困在护栏与自己之间，湿漉漉的吻迹顺着唇角蜿蜒向下，“你今天这番话，是想劝我知难而退吗？”

“……”

李振宁被吻得七荤八素，愈发混沌的脑海里努力唤回那一丝神智，他抵着对方胸口软绵绵的推拒，心里暗骂alpha不加节制的冲动欲。

“我以为我说的很清楚了，关于喜欢你这件事。”将胸前的手指重新纳入掌心，嘉羿抵着他的额角轻叹，“我们谁都无法阻止这个社会的潜移默化不是吗，即使你是胆怯又自卑的beta，却依旧改变了作为alpha的我，这就足够了。”

“况且你这么说…只会让我更加忍不住想欺负你。”

吗的，我那是跟你说正经的。李振宁终于忍不住了，抓着alpha衣领几欲反驳，在视线交汇的那一刻却没由来地懈了气。

算了…

他看着嘉羿眼中不加掩饰的缱绻默默移开了视线。

这次可能真的栽进这个小熊软糖的甜蜜陷阱了，李振宁趴在肩头闷闷地想，任由对方执着指尖落下细密的吻。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *定势效应：在一定的环境中工作和生活，久而久之就会形成一种固定的思维模式，使人们习惯以固定的方式来接受事物。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha X Beta  
*未提及都自由心证❤️  
*注意避雷  
*伪现背

或许是家中老幺的标签让李振宁打小便为各方长辈垂怜溺爱，以至于他往后的数几年都觉得娇纵即是对幼子的额外特权。  
但进了大厂，出道后被推入娱乐圈，却发觉年纪从来都不是炫耀的资本。因为总会有更年轻、更恣意的新鲜血液前赴后继跳进这个混杂的染色缸，纵使昙花一现。

——所以年纪小到底有什么好的，除了靠着副无辜的单纯模样佯骗哥哥他简直想不出更多好处。

艰难的仰头喘息，被颈侧攀附的犬齿激得一阵哆嗦。他就不该在回酒店时答应alpha裹藏私欲的邀请，不该对那双琥珀似的狗狗眼心软。甫一进门被抱起压在门板上时李振宁忽然惶恐惊觉，自己栽在这个弟弟手上的次数都快熟能生巧了。

身上的人埋首在温暖的颈窝不断舔吮，顺着下颚移至后颈时没忍住咬了上去，叼着那小块软肉在齿间缓缓厮磨。

“…唔！嘉羿…放开…”

像几百只细小蚂蚁沿着脊椎细密爬升，颈后传来的酥麻让李振宁红了眼眶。beta本该无感的腺体自从被噬咬后变得愈发敏感，此时已是克制不住的低低啜泣。

察觉不对劲的alpha立马松了口，稍加施力把人托进怀里，轻啄着眼角温声询问，“还好吗深深？”

嘴上说着担忧的话，一边将猎物围堵得无处可逃。紧紧相抵的下身传来的热意烫得李振宁头皮发麻，他双手颤抖着将对方的额发向后捋，指缝间那双近在咫尺的棕瞳里饱含眷恋与爱意，看得人目眩神离。  
beta抿着唇吸了吸鼻子，片刻后终于无可奈何的妥协，“…不许咬人…还有…”

“…别在这。”

————————————  
一室狼藉。

炙热的掌心沿着脊柱线条从蝴蝶骨缓缓向下，混着涔涔汗水黏覆在窄紧的腰胯间。身下人背部骨肉均匀细致，后颈上印着几个浅浅的齿痕，浸湿的皮肤在暖光下有如被涂抹了一层晶润的酪梨蜜，整个人由内到外散发出令人成瘾的香甜。

嘉羿俯身在圆润的肩头舔咬辗转，氲出几朵暧昧的红痕。怀中人颤栗的身体让他潜藏的肆虐欲无所遁形，抑制不住想将这个梦境中无数次承载自己欲念的哥哥变成只属于他一个人的雌兽。  
拇指扣住beta后腰上两个浅浅的腰窝，这样的姿势进的很深，以至于每一次激烈顶弄都又快又狠。

“嘉羿…嘉羿…”床单上不知何时被咬出几处湿漉的痕迹，李振宁将脑袋埋进胳膊无力的承受进犯，尾音泛着酥软，带着一股纯粹的诱态，“你轻、轻一点…”

破碎的求饶堵进唇间，alpha慢慢抚上他起伏的小腹，感受自己凶狠撞入时，藏匿在细腻肌理下痉挛抽搐的内里。被反覆索取的身体已经不像开始时那么紧窒，又软又嫩拼命承载着汹涌欲潮，极致的舒适烧得嘉羿双眼通红，汗珠顺着高挺的鼻梁滑落，滴在他爱不释手的那寸肌肤上。

视线在一次又一次的贯穿下渐渐涣散，腰胯被牢牢把握着，力道大得几乎陷进皮肉。泄出的细碎呻吟不断敲击墙面，即便酒店良好的隔音还是让李振宁止不住地后怕。  
他后悔了，甚至开始反思自己选择alpha的初衷。  
AB的体能素质和生理需求根本不对等，如果每次都这样被折磨的半死不活他晚上就该和嘉羿表明自己只接受柏拉图了，李振宁攥着床缘五指脱力，就要被这股灭顶的情潮逼疯。

一辈子用脑细胞恋爱和被玩死在床上，他宁愿选择前者。

思绪在对方牙尖再次触碰腺体那一刻转为惊叫，beta羞恼的扭头瞪视，“…说了…别再咬了…！”

标记另一半是每个alpha的本能，只是没料到嘉羿的执念竟这么深。后颈被啃噬得接近麻木，挣动间突然被顶入一个陌生的深度令李振宁迅速噤声。

“是这里吗，深深？”

那双含情的水目无论何时都带着勾人的迷离，alpha眼眸微沉，俯身捏着他的下巴唇齿相交，纠缠间微微用力压着腰固定住，开始往那块稚嫩的小口碾弄。  
下腹窒息般的酸软伴随着被罄入最深处那股噬人的恐惧令李振宁心底一惊，beta窄小的生殖腔根本不适应alpha的尺寸，他剧烈挣扎着哀求，“不行！会坏掉的…哈…黄嘉新！”  
宛如幼鹿悲鸣，嘉羿轻而易举压制住他的动作，手指揉捏着柔韧的腰腹轻声安抚，“不会坏的，深深你里面好软…让我进去好不好。”

湿哒哒的腔口被迫吞咽着alpha的前端，小动物伏在怀里几欲崩溃，滑落嘴角的涎液被逐一舔尽，唇瓣吸吮得微肿，那点刺目的绯红如星火般燎尽了alpha最后一缕心魄，待人稍稍适应，便不容抗拒地钉入那处柔软。

嘉羿此时神情完全褪去了平日的乖张讨喜，展现出李振宁害怕的一面。他低低呜咽一声，片晌后绝望地闭上眼，喉间溢出难耐的喘息…

……………  
………  
……

beta的身体不似omega那样脆弱易孕，可生殖腔内充盈的满涨依旧令人心悸。平坦的腹部被顶的微微凸起，恍惚间被抱着翻过身，靠在alpha肩头意识涣散。

他还是无法适应成结的痛苦，被堵在深处的液体撑得异常难受。

情欲未褪分毫，嘉羿恋恋不舍地亲吻着beta伤痕累累的后颈，眼底掠过一丝懊悔。  
他能感受到李振宁今晚无奈的纵容与妥协，但他依然无法说服自己不在这具身体上留下浓烈的气味和印记。一如日夜煎熬的噬骨执念，曾经有多悱恻如今就有多不满足，想遵循本能狠狠地占有这个beta，标记他，好告诉所有人这是自己的所有物。

他不想放手了。

半宿的折腾让李振宁昏昏欲睡，连被抱进浴室也浑然不觉。叫嚣的疲惫在浸入温水的刹那稍稍缓解，本以为总算可以休息，却在下一秒被分开腿继续侵入。

“…你疯了吗！有完没完了！”李振宁从颓靡中惊醒，他的下身接近麻木，疼痛伴随着过电般的快感起落沉浮，承载不住的体液顺着内侧斑驳流下，甚至每一次顶弄都会溅出少许，晕在蜜色肌肤上格外淫靡。

“最后一次。”汲取着口腔内残存的香甜，嘉羿托着他的腿根顶得更深。

————————————  
夏夜的晨露滴落进窗前绿植，第一束暖阳越过厚重的帷幔，在床笫交缠的身影间遮掩般揭落满室旖旎。

“…呜…”

怀中虚弱的气音透着昨夜纵欲过甚的疯狂，beta昏昏沉沉靠在alpha胸口，满身浸染着完全敞开身体任人采撷后近乎透支的疲倦。

嘉羿撑着头静静凝视着怀中的睡颜，小动物微张的口中时不时冒出些细小呓语，糯软的乖巧模样让人不住地想亲近。细细密密的吻顺着脊背一点点游移，他的哥哥终于在彻夜索求下被琥珀木的气味牢牢覆盖，连指尖都透着甘洌醇郁的松香。  
alpha餍足的舔唇，目光停留在beta蹂躏通红的腺体上，视若珍宝般落下一吻。

腺体触碰使身体不由自主的颤栗，李振宁顰着眉头半寐半醒，即便在昏睡中也能感受到腰部断线似的抽痛，连带着小腹深处都充斥着令人难堪的钝感。

浑身上下没有一处不疼的地方，仿佛被残忍拆卸再毫不留情的缝合。不想回忆昨晚究竟承受了多少，只记得被再次贯进生殖腔时那股翻江倒海的沉坠让他终究是撑不住失了知觉。

“…嘉羿…”软绵绵的小动物化成一滩可口的考拉饼，无意识的回应让嘉羿眼中盛满绻恋，心口的欢喜被融融暖意悄然取代，alpha情不自禁凑了上去。

唇缝被舔弄着顶开，迷迷糊糊的接受亲吻，一团泥浆的大脑在带着热度的手掌探进腿间时蓦地清醒了不少，李振宁猛然睁眼，与不着寸缕的alpha生生打了个面照。

“…你…”条件反射地后退，beta闷哼一声，慢慢把头埋进了枕芯。

“别动别动！我给你揉揉…”嘉羿忙将人捞回怀里，适才作乱的手安安分分搭在腰间舒缓。小熊软糖耳朵耷拉着，顶着毛绒绒的脑袋蹭了蹭他，“抱歉…好点了吗？”

感觉指腹在腰窝处打着转按揉，考拉眼皮微微翕动，他还未从方才恼人的倦意中彻底脱出，听着窗外细声细气的莺啼鸟语，再次陷入昏睡前突然想起些什么，咬着牙从alpha怀里撑起。

“…几点了？”

“五点一刻。”嘉羿看他撑着床沿窸窸窣窣的寻找衣物，塌下的光裸腰线弯出一个暧昧弧度，看起来要多软有多软。那股蚀骨的占有欲又开始隐隐作祟，alpha喉结轻耸，起身拎着被角把人一裹，收在怀里团团好，“太早了…再睡会儿好不好，到点我送你回去。”  
作势就要把人抱回床上。

再睡怕是真起不来了。李振宁面无表情地制止了alpha的举动，沉思一会儿还是抬头亲了亲他。

“放我回去吧小新哥哥。”

————————————  
天还蒙蒙亮，李振宁轻手轻脚刷开房门，径直朝床榻奔去。

“嘶…”

适才短短几步路便让他悔不当初，酸涩的腰眼还在丝丝作痛，头昏脑胀地陷进柔软床垫，感觉腿脚都在不受控的打颤。  
年轻的alpha床上床下仿佛灵魂切割，又虎又凶丝毫不知道节制的要了他整宿，四肢抽离般松懈疲软，一个指头也不想动了。

沉沉打着哈欠，李振宁也不知道自己着急回来的理由，但确实心底有股不安感惴惴难平，回归独处后周身逐渐安静下来，只留数缕尘埃漂浮在空气中。

“还好…”他蜷着肩膀自言自语道。

“还好什么？”

寂静氛围中陡然冒出的熟悉声线惊得beta瑟缩了一下，心底的不安骤然涌出，他赶紧爬起环顾四周，四目相交时猛地呼吸一窒。

李汶翰靠在视线死角的沙发上冷冷看着他，笼着如漆墨影满目阴霾。

“……”小动物下意识往后挪了挪，泛白的指尖无意触碰到一块冰冷硬物。  
感应屏上密密麻麻几十个未接来电和消息，在未开灯的房间里亮得刺眼。

是他的手机。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO不冷的冷知识02:beta的生殖腔可以进行短暂标记。


End file.
